Pinky Promise
by Bori-Seddieforever
Summary: 12 year old Beckett Oliver and Victoria Vega made a pinky promise that when he returns they will be together. 9 years later beck was finally returning to Tori hoping they will finally get their shot but instead he finds out she's now engaged to a handsome doctor with a short temper. How will they be together? What about their pinky promise? rating now changed to T
1. Pinky Promise

Pinky Promise

Summery:

12 year old Beckett Oliver and Victoria Vega made a pinky promise that when he returns they will be together. 9 years after he moved to Florida beck was finally returning to Tori hoping they will finally get their shot but when he finds out she's now engaged to a handsome doctor how will they be together? What about their pinky promise?

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious or the characters just the plot but I do own the characters I make up : )

"_So you promise…" a teary eyed 12 year old brunette asked her best friend._

"_I promise" they intertwined their pinkies and shook them. The young teen couldn't help her overwhelming emotions as she let a salty tear roll down her left cheek._

"_Please don't cry. This isn't forever" the boy raised his hand and whipped her wet cheek._

"_What if you never come back? What if I never see you again?" more tears threatened to fall out of her big brown eyes. The boy had tears of his own that he were fighting back._

"_Don't talk like that" the tall black haired boy leaned down and the girl met him halfway. He kissed her. Their pinkies still wrapped together. They made a promise to be together no matter what, a pinky promise that can't be broken._

9 years later the girl named Victoria Vega, Tori for short, lays in her queen size bed under her blue bed covers, reminiscing about the day her best friend and love of her life moved away. The day he walked out of her life. She had the dream about it again. She always wakes up crying as the last part of her dream… more like nightmare… when they pulled away from their long, first kiss.

_She slowly opened her eyes as their lips parted. This is what she has wanted for so long, to kiss him, but things weren't going to be the way she planned. He was leaving and they couldn't be a couple now._

"_beck! Hun we have to go. Say goodbye" the olive skinned boy's mom called to him from their truck full of luggage._

"_I don't want you to go!" tori cried as she pulled him into their last hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder as she lifted herself onto her tips of her purple painted toes and wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_I don't want to go either. I'll to miss you" beck's words came out muffled in her shoulder but she managed to understand._

"_I'll miss you more" her voice cracked between her words._

"_I'll miss you most"_

Now 21 year old Beckett Oliver, Beck, sat at his desk on his Toshiba laptop, drinking coffee. He buried his face in his hands and huffed as his soft, long black hair fell to the sides of his face. He moved his hands and ran them through his hair before continuing on his previous task. It was 7am and he was not a morning person but he was determined to find his tickets before they became expensive. Christmas was next week and beck was finally moving back to California. He tried to continue looking but became side tracked as she popped into his head… again. Victoria Vega, the girl on his mind since he was only 12.

_They pulled away from the hug and looked at each others saddened eyes._

"_Don't forget me" tori spoke with a broken heart._

"_Never" he couldn't imagine forgetting such an amazing girl._

"_Please come back" tori knew that could quit possible be the last time she would ever see him but she needs to have a little hope._

"_I will… Pinky promise" beck raised his right pinky and tori raised her left. They wrapped them around each others and shook up and down._

"_Beck! We have to go" becks mother called once again as she stood impatiently at their truck. Beck looked back at her and nodded his head, then turned back to tori._

"_I have to go now" the words killed him as they came out his mouth._

"_Goodbye Beckett" tori tried to fake a smile, it was probably the hardest thing she ever had to do, besides say goodbye to her best friend._

"_Goodbye Victoria" he backed up slowly as their pinkies were still in tacked. As he backed away, still looking tori in the eyes, their pinkies slowly released one another's because of the great distance forming between them. _

_Now climbing into the back seat he looked out of the window at the girl he could possibly love. He watched her wave. Her small hand waving back and forth, her chestnut brown, wavy hair blowing in the slight breeze, tears rolling down her perfect cheek bones. All he wanted to do was run over to her, whip her tears and hug her but now he couldn't. He was leaving for who knows how long and it was killing both him and her._

_Beck couldn't brush the feeling he had that that was the last time he would see his beloved tori. He waved back and whispered to himself as a single tear welled up in his eye then ran slowly down his own cheek…_

"_Better a broken promise than none at all"_


	2. Video

"No! don't go!… Nooo!" a now sleeping tori screamed in her sleep.

"Tori! Hun? Wake up" a tall, blonde haired boy gently shook his tiny framed fiancé.

"BECK!" tori shot up instantly, screaming her old best friends name. she had the dream again but this time she was chasing the car screaming for him.

"beck? You were having the dream again weren't you" the man looked down with sad eyes. He may have tori physically but he knows beck has her mentally and it hurts him.

"yeah…" tori spoke with guilt in her voice. "was I crying again?" tori lifted her hand and dabbed her wet cheek bone.

"you do every time. Anyway I have to get to work. I'll be back around 6pm unless they ask me to work overtime. Have a good day sweetie" he bent down and kissed her temple before getting up, fixing his scrubs and walking out the door. He was a doctor.

Tori was a bit relived she would have the day to herself. She loves her fiancé, Josh, but he was boring and all he did was talk about medicine and surgery. He didn't like when she sang around the house either so now she can.

Tori begun to hum with her beautiful voice as she tossed her legs over the side of her bed, slipped on her white fuzzy slippers and stood up. She made her way to the bathroom, did her business, brushed her teeth then to the kitchen. She made herself some pancakes and bacon. After grabbing her plate and walking into the living room to watch TV and eat she caught a glimpse of a CD case she hasn't watched in years. Tori stood up and grabbed the case and read the label.

_Beck and Tori bond_

It was a video her father took of their first time getting along. They knew each other since babies but never got along. In this video they were only 4 years of age. Tori put the CD into her DVD and took her spot on the leather black couch and waited anxiously for the video to play.

"_Come on tori. Get out the car, we're here." tori's mother spoke from the outside of the car._

"_NO! I don't want to play with Beck. He's mean." the little girl argued and crossed her arms._

"_Don't tell me no. come here" Mrs. Vega opened the door and unbuckled her daughter from her car seat. Little tori fought and screamed as her mother dragged her to the house. Their at Mrs. Vega' friends house and her friend, Tarry, has a 4 year old son named Beck who tori doesn't like._

"_it's ok cupcake. If you don't want to play with beck then you can stay with me" tori's father spoke from the other side of the camera._

"_No, she's going to make friends" Lindsey argued with her husband._

"_MOMMY! NOOO!" tori screamed as Mrs. Vega, lindsey, rung the door bell. the front door opened moments later, reviling a young women around the age of 28 and a little boy who was clutching to his mothers side._

Tori's breathe got caught as little beck came into sight. She put her food on the side table and bent her legs up to her chest as she continued to watch the video.

"_go on tori, go play with beck" Lindsey softly shoved tori towards beck who was now playing with some action figures._

"_but mommy! Daddy tell her to stop." tori fought back._

"_sorry honey but your mothers right. You need to make friends so go on" tori is a daddys girl so when her father told her what to do she felt forced to do as he said._

"_fine" she pouted and stomped off to where beck was playing. Her father followed slowly with the camera still in his hands._

"_um hi beckett" tori rocked back and forth in place and she stood over beck._

"_I told you before tori, call me beck. What do you want. I busy playing with my toys" beck gave her an annoyed look before continuing to make his toys fight each other._

"_I'm just trying to be nice, don't be mean! I'm telling!" tori ran off to her father. "daddy! Beck is being mean to me!"_

"_tori. Just go over there and try to play with him"_

"_but…"_

"_go" tori huffed and walked back over to beck. She shifted her hello kitty shirt then sat across from him._

"_hey is that power rangers! I love power rangers. Can I play" tori yelled excitingly and grabbed the pink ranger._

"_power rangers are for boys! Why don't you go play with some barbies or something!" beck snatched the pink ranger from tori's hands._

"_girls can like power rangers too!" she snatched it back._

"_fine" he pouted and went back to making the red ranger and black ranger fight._

Tori giggled at the memory. She went to stand up and take the CD out when it cut into another scene. She sat back down and watched.

_It was night and beck and tori had fallen asleep. Tori's father and mother walked over to them._

"_see I told you they would be friends" her mother watched them sleep. Little beck laying on his side holding the red ranger and tori in front of him clutching the pink ranger to her chest. They were both smiling in their sleep._

_Mr. Vega, David, gave the camera to Lindsey and walked over to his daughter to pick her up. As they made their way to the door Beck came running over._

"_Tori!" he screamed, walking tori up._

"_Beck!" tori struggled to get out of her fathers tight grasp. "let go of me! I wan to play with beck" her father released his stubborn daughter and she ran over to beck and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back._

"_she can stay over for the night" Tarry informed both the Vega's._

"_yeah… ok. I guess that's fine" Mrs. Vega had a worried look as her husband led her out the house. As much as she wanted them to be friends she was nervous for this was the first time her daughter would be staying over someone else's house. Mrs. Vega's worries came at ease as tori and beck ran into the living room holding hands. She closed the video camera and walked out._

Tori had small tears running down the side of her face as the video went blank. She stood there probably for 10 minutes re-running the memory in her mind before she got up and put the CD away. She walked into her room and sat at her desk and opened her Laptop. Her fingers twitched and her heart pounded as she begun to type.

**TO: BecketteOliver197**

**FROM: VicVega356**

**SUBJECT:….**

**11:27pm**

**Um hey beck. I don't know if you will read this but I just thought I'd try anyway. It's been a long time. I miss you. I really hope we can see each other again. How are you doing?**

Tori kept it short and simple then hit the send button. She couldn't ignore the butterflies and nervousness she was getting as she waited anxiously for a reply. If he even replies.

* * *

**Heyy i hope you liked this chapter! thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. keep um coming please i love to read what you guys think. i probably wont update till next weekend due to school but i will do my best to make the next chapter worth the wait :)**


	3. memories

**Heyy I hope you don't mind but I'm adding another little bori flashback. I love flashbacks but next chapter I probably wont add one. Also thanks for all the amazingly, sweet and awesome reviews everyone! Keep them coming! I would love to read more soooo….. REVIEW PLEASE!**

Girls stared at the boy coming out of the planet fitness, gawking at his black, soft long hair pulled into a low ponytail, his navy blue gym bag tossed over broad shoulders, his white v-neck sticking to his chest from sweat revealing his toned abs. Beck pushed open the glass door of the planet fitness and walked out. He made his way to his black 2008 Hyundai sonata and tossed his gym bag in the back seat. He walked around to the drivers seat and slipped in. he turned the radio on and hummed along as he pulled out the parking lot and onto the highway, leading to his house.

"_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you… _Fuck!_" _Beck sang along to his favorite song, payphone, until he let out a curse when he hit traffic.

"of all the days" beck sighed and slammed his hands against the car wheel out of anger. Today he was going to start to pack up his belongings so he can be ready for the moving trucks coming in three days but now those plans would have to be put on hold. That's what he gets for waiting till the last minute.

Beck sat for a while waiting for the traffic to start moving again but after 10 minutes he go lost in thought. He was going to be leaving to California again in a few days and all he could think about is a girl. Not working on his acting career, not his apartment waiting for him, not his friends who he will see again, just that one girl… tori vega. After a few minutes of thinking and laughing at some memories the traffic cleared up and he drove to his house.

Beck parked his car at his number and walked into the building. He was in the elevator when he realized something.

"ugh my gym bag" he whispered to himself drawing the attention of a young child standing next to him. Beck looked at the child then looked away.

"your weird" the little boy said to beck who ignored his comment and got off the elevator. He forgot about his bag and walked into his apartment, kicking his shoes off and pulling his hair out of the ponytail.

Beck stripped off his sweaty clothes and slipped into the shower.

After he got out he got straight to work, packing his stuff. First beck packed most of his clothes, then his dishes. Next he went on to pictures, movies and book. Beck picked up an old movie and examined the cover. He blew on it and dust flew everywhere. He coughed and opened the case.

"what's this" he whispered to himself and grabbed a little picture that was inside. A smile replaced his curios face a she saw the picture. It was a picture of him, his friends and tori. That was the first time she met them and actually hung out with his friends.

_Tori skipped on the side walk when she spotted her best friend/crush. She ran her fingers through her brown waves, patented down her purple and blue checkered skirt and shifted the little flower pined on her shirt then skipped over to where the boy were._

"_Hey beck!" she waved excitedly, trying to catch the boy's attention. He stopped walking and turned around and so did his friends._

"_ummm hi… tori" beck said nervously as he ran his hair through his thick hair._

"_hi tori…" his friends mocked beck's words in a teasing voice._

"_shut up guys!" he shoved on of the boy then walked over to tori._

"_look tori, you're my best friend but I told you before… when I'm with my friends don't talk to me" beck said pretty harshly. He hadn't meant to but it just came out._

"_I'm sure they wont mind" tori flashed an innocent smile._

"_No tori. Just go home. You can't hang out with us" he snapped. Tori felt her heart break._

"_why not!" she yelled, stomping on foot on the floor and clenching her fists._

"_well… um It's that, you're a girl! Just… just don't talk to me ok?!" beck motioned his hands angrily._

"_fine! You don't want me to talk to you around your friends? Have it your way then… I wont talk to you again… ever!" she yelled and stomped off with tears forming in her big brown eyes._

"_tor! Tori…" beck shouted after here but his efforts failed when she turned the corner and was no longer in view._

"_hey come on beck! Forget about her. Lets go" beck's friend, andre, called and pulled him away._

Beck silently cursed himself for being so horrible to his friend. He wanted to immediately forget about the memory but as he remembered it… it got better.

_After hanging out with his friends beck walked alone in the street until he stopped unknowingly at a familiar house. It was tori's. he walked up the walkway till he came face to face with the door. He went to ring the doorbell but knew her parents and sister were probably sleeping so he walked around the back to what he knew was tori's window. He climbed the nearest try and climbed onto her balcony._

_Beck put his ear to the sliding door and heard crying. He knew immediately why she was crying and it hurt him because he made her cry. She's his best friend and… crush and he made her cry. He removed his ear and knocked softly on the door._

_Tori shot her head towards the glass door knowing who it was right away. She slowly pulled off her purple covers and whipped her eyes then got off her bed and adjusted her white T. She debated with herself if she should open the door and let him in or cut him out her life like he wanted but before she knew it she was sliding the door open._

"_what do you want" tori stared at the boy leaning against the doorway, looking at her._

"_I want to talk to you. Are you really mad at me?" he walked into the room and sat on her bed._

"_what do you think? You told me not to talk to you in front of your friends. If we were best friends then it wouldn't matter to you who knew!" Tori's harsh words shot like poison into beck's heart when he realized just how mad she really was. "aren't you suppose to be home? I'm sure your parents don't want there 10 year old son walking around at night or in a girls room!"_

"_they don't care if I'm hanging out with you, you __**are**__ my best friend" beck stopped when he heard tori sigh and roll her eyes at the words 'best friends' but he soon continued._

"_come on tor. You know I didn't mean it. I don't want you to not talk to me! That would be torture." tori sat on her desk chair across from beck and crossed her arms. She stared at him with angry eyes._

"_tori? Talk! Please… TORI!" he yelled at her._

"_shhhh! Are you trying to walk up my parents!" she rolled her eyes. "you want me to forgive you?" she re-crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes._

"_well yeah! That is why I came here." he watched tori get up from her seat and walked towards him._

"_then tomorrow let me hang out with you and your friends" tori smirked and sat next to him._

"_but" he begun._

"_that's the only way to prove your sorry and get me to forgive you" her face became serious again._

" …_. fine. Tori, I'm sorry. I really am" he smiled at her angry expression which started to soften after a few seconds. Tori hesitated but then pulled beck into a hug. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders and him wrapping his around her waist._

"_I'm sorry" he whispered into her hair that was in his face._

"_your forgiven" she whispered back._

"you have mail" a computer voice spoke breaking beck out of his memory. He got up and walked over to his open laptop and looked at the screen…. It was from tori.

"Tori…" he whispered in shock. He quickly opened the mail to read what she wrote.


	4. he's out of my ears and your mind

**Warning! Some of you may decide not to read this anymore because I'm adding some abuse to this. I wanted more drama but don't worry it's not beck abusing tori or the other way around. Beck will play a role of kinda the savior in this story now. I hope you don't mind or get mad :)**

* * *

Beck must of read her email 10 times with a little smile on his face and his pulse raising before he finally closed his laptop. Tori vega, who he lost contact with ages ago, finally emails him out of no where? Where did this come from? He thought to himself. He opened the laptop again to read over the message 4 more times. He couldn't believe it. How did she no his email anyway?

Should he email her back? Should he tell her he's finally moving back to Hollywood? Or should he keep it quiet and surprise her?

After a few minutes of thinking beck finally decided he should surprise her. He doesn't no where she lives but he's kept in touch with his old best friend, andre, over the years and he's been told him and tori are now friends, more like best friends, so maybe he can get tori's address from him. Beck pulled out his pear phone and begun to dial his friends number before returning to packing his stuff.

* * *

"Honey I'm home!" josh called as he walked through the door, tossing his smock on the couch.

"babe I've told you before don't put your smock on the couch. It's dirty, put it in the laundry please" irritated, she snatched the white smock, pulled off the name tag and threw it in the laundry basket.

"nice to see you too" he rolled his eyes and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Tori, uncomfortable for a quick second, placed her arms on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I've just had a bad day at work today" she pecked his on the lips and begun to make her way to the kitchen to check her cooking food.

"yeah so did I. you would not believe what happen today" josh pulled the lid of the pot with beans in it up and sniffed deeply. He made a pleased sigh before continuing with his story.

"I had to do this surgery for…." josh's voice trailed off as tori begun to tune him out. Mixing the beans and thinking.

TPOV

And their he goes… talking about surgery and his job again, like always. Sometimes I wonder how I even fell inlove with him? When was the last time we've talked about something other then his job, or the last time we did something fun together. He's boring and hates when I sing. I love to sing how could he tell me not to sing around the house? I wish he would be fun. I wish we could go bowling, or go to the movies, dancing or to the casino. Sometimes I wonder how it would have been if I would of married someone else, someone more on the edge, dangerous, willing, fun. Someone who's not a doctor.

Other times I wonder what if beck never left. Would I have married him? He's fun and exciting. What would my life be like now? I could have been a singer like I've always wanted and we would go dancing and clubbing and to the movies and bowling. I wonder how he looks? Last I've seen him he was barely as tall as me, he had black thick hair that reached his cheekbones and had olive skin. Maybe he let his hair grow… maybe he got taller, maybe he has muscles now. Or maybe he's short, flabby and bald. Either way he hopefully he would be the same old beck. When will I see him again?

NPOV

"Tor? Tori!" josh called to his fiance, breaking her from her thoughts. The smell of burning chicken reached her noise and the sound of a loud alarm breached her ears. Tori pulled on an oven glove as she whipped open the oven and pulled out the overcooked meat.

"shit!" she cursed. She slammed the pan on the counter and threw the glove on the floor.

"tori! I told you about cursing! I don't like that" josh stood up from his chair and shouted at her. Tori, who was now fuming with rage, screamed at her fiancé.

"Josh! Don't tell me what to do! I can curse if I want and I will sing as loud as I wish! Your not my father!"

"well someone needs to control you! You obviously can't handle yourself. You just burned our food!" he yelled in return.

"it was an accident! Just leave me alone ok? I've had enough of you right now" she stomped off to their bedroom and slammed the door behind her. She crawled under her covers and buried her head in her pillow.

Tori flinched when the door swung open.

"and who do you think you are! Yelling at me! I am your fiancé! I'm in charge. You will listen to me, you will do what I say and you will not complain or talk back to me." tori was frozen in her bed. She could not believe his sudden outburst. She's never seen him like this. She was actually pretty scared.

"josh? What's wrong with you. I've never seen you like this. I don't like it… can you just leave me alone" tori hide her fright and begun to lay back down when she felt a tight grip pulling at the top of her hair.

"you listen and you listen close _Honey _you will never speak to me like that again ok?" he tugged her hair back so her head was being forced to face his.

"let go of me!" tori tried to fight back by pushing him away but before her hand could touch his chest he grabbed hold of her wrist. He squeezed and twisted the small fragile thing as tori cried in pain.

"now tori… Your not going to tell anyone about this right? You would just hate what I would have to do to you if you did." he threatened her. Her tiny body tightened at the threat.

"right" she whispered and dropped her gaze to the floor. He released her wrist and walked towards the door.

"good and another thing" he walked slowly towards her, exaggerating every step he took.

"your friend _beck… _that you can't seem to get out of your head. I don't want to hear anymore about him. For now on he's out of my ears and out of your mind" he was bent close to her face but then backed away and walked out the room chuckling and slamming the door behind him.

tori stood frozen and silent as she heard his heavy steps fade away into nothing. She slowly laid back, trying to comprehend what just happened. Everything seemed like a nightmare, like she would wake up and the events that just took place would just be something of her imagination but the bruising finger marks around her wrist told her otherwise. The purple and blue spots became blurry under her salty tears that made there way down her molded cheek bones down to her chin and onto the blanket.

The tears started pouring out but came to a hasty stop when a sound shocked tori. She jumped startled and franticly searched under her pillow to find her new pear phone before her fiancé would came rushing in. She read the name that was calling her, it was andre.

"Hey tori whats up?" andre spoke from the other end.

"oo um nothing. What do you want?" tori tried not to choke from the lump in her throat but she failed.

"are you ok?" he asked concerned for his best friend.

"yeah I'm fine. Why'd you call" she managed to clear her throat and regain her normal voice.

"I was wondering what your address was. I forgot it?"

"189 treasure ave **(A/N Not a real address I just made it up lol)**. why?"

"no reason. But there will be a surprise arriving for you in a few days" andre said in an over excited voice that made tori wonder. She decided not to question him.

"um ok. I have to go now andre. nice talking to you. Bye" tori hung up before she could give andre the chance to respond. She pushed her phone under her pillow again. Surprise? What surprise? She thought to herself. Tori huddled under the cover and pulled the blanket just under her chin as she stared out the window.

"if only you never left… beck" she mumbled as she drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

Beck put the last of his stuff in an almost full box then closed it and duck tapped it shut. He stood up and looked around the empty apartment that had only boxes scattered near the door and his little bit of furniture such as the bed, table, chairs, couch and TV, left. By this time tomorrow he will be boarding a plane to California. By this time tomorrow he will be on his way to his new home. By this time tomorrow he will be on his way to tori.

"I'm coming tori" beck mumbled as he plopped himself onto his bed in his empty room and fell into an excited, restless sleep… what else was there to do anyway, he had no TV.

* * *

**Ok so that was chapter 4. I hope you liked it! The bori moments will come soon enough. I'll probably be updated a few times this weekend since it's a 4 day weekend for me. I have nothing else to do. So you guys can look forward to a few more updates. Anyway thank you for all the kind reviews! Please keep them coming! I love your reviews more than you can understand! I want to hear what you think. And if you want to give me any ideas I will consider them. Constructive criticism is welcome too I don't mind : )**


	5. I'm sorry

**Hey I always forget to disclaim so I'm ganna do it now.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own victorious or the characters. Only the ones I make up.**

Tori frozen only opening one eye just barely when she felt someone sit on the edge of the bed. Her heart stopped and she begun to shake. She moved her one eye towards the clock to check the time. 10:38am. Tori tried to inch her head so it would just barely bring the figure into view. She knew who it would be but seeing him pushed fear into her body, traveling from head to toe. It's been like this since the first time he abused her 2 weeks ago.

"walk up you lazy bitch. Why isn't my breakfast cooked" josh caught hold of her open eyes and she couldn't brake to contact.

"um…. I never make you breakfast on the mornings you work. Speaking of which, aren't you working today" tori pushed away the fear that was tingling through her body and got up to make her way towards the bathroom in their room.

"trying to get ride of me!" before tori could respond he had her pined against the bathroom door. Holding her wrist and leaning his body against hers.

"get off of me! Let me go now josh" she tried to fight but his strength dominated her. He grabbed her tiny wrist with one hand and brought the other to her face, forcing her face to view his. His eyes full of anger and an evil smirk plastered on his mouth. He released her wrist and, with full force, slammed tori in the cheek. She tried to grab her cheek but he got hold of her wrist again. Instead she dropped her head down as the stinging covered her whole face. The marks of his hand printed on her cheek.

"give me a kiss" josh spoke in a low harsh voice. He adjusted her face and pulled it towards his while she struggled to pull away. Little tears threatened to fall out of her big brown eyes but she tried to fight them back. She's already showed to much weakness, he can't let him get the best of her.

His lips plunged towards hers, shoving harshly and pushing his body against hers. Tori bite his lip and he flew back stunned.

"I'm bleeding you bitch!" before he could attack her again she managed to slip into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it. She leaned against the door and slide down slowly. She dropped her face into her hands and bought her knees against her chest. She broke into tears.

Josh stomped towards the door and begun to pound on it.

"Let me in now!" he screamed from the other side. Tori didn't answer, instead she continued to cry. After a few minutes josh stopped. His phone went off. Tori placed her ear on the door to listen to what he was saying. She pushed against it but she couldn't get close enough to hear exactly what was being said.

"yeah I'm coming. Bye" josh ended the phone called and walked towards the bathroom door again.

"I'm going to work now but you'll pay for this when I return. And remember don't tell anyone about this or you'll pay… harshly" he walked out the room and left the house. For some reason tori felt like he wasn't going to work. His voice before sounded to seductive over the phone to be going to work.

Tori brought herself up to the bathroom window and watched his car leave. After she walked to the mirror and looked at herself. Stand tear streaks that ran from her eyes to her chin, a purple and blue mark on her cheek that is beginning to swell, deep bags under her once so beautiful eyes that are now dull and lifeless. She looked at her arms that are now cut and bruised then twisted her back to the mirror and stared at the bruises. She pulled her shirt back down and turned back to the mirror. Tori ran her hands through her chest nut colored hair and huffed at herself in discuss. How could she let this get so far.

* * *

Beck finished unpacking his stuff finally after being in California for 2 week. He walked into his modern designed living room and dropped onto the leather couch. Exhausted from all the work he still managed to keep his eyes from falling into a deep sleep. Beck hasn't been able to go see tori yet because of his busy schedule, unpacking his stuff, searching for a job and doing some important tasks. Today he planned to finally go see her.

Beck walked into his room and pulled out a small, white folded paper from inside his dresser drawer. He unfolded it and re-read the address. He put it in his pocket, grabbed his keys and walked out his house excided to finally be seeing his long lost friend for the first time in years. He glided into his car and put the keys in the ignition, starting it and pulling off.

I wonder how she's doing… what she looks like beck thought to himself as he drove through the traffic.

* * *

Tori walked out the bathroom after washing her face and brushing her teeth. She searched through her clothes and dressed into light blue skinny jeans and a plaid button down. She extended the sleeves so they would hide her wounds. She may be staying home but she hates to walk around in pajamas.

Tori entered the kitchen and made her way to the freezer, pulling out an ice pack for her bruised cheek when someone rang the door bell. she jumped and dropped the ice pack onto the floor frightened by the sudden chime. She picked up the ice pack and threw it in the sink and ran to the bathroom.

"coming!" she announced as she shut the door and franticly searched her makeup bag. She pulled out foundation and squirted it onto her pointer finger. She dapped it onto her bruise then rubbed softly, flinching at the pain but eventually making the bruise much less noticeable. The bell rang again and tori checked herself on more time in the mirror before jogging the front door. She touched up her hair then got hold of the door knob slowly turning it and praying the person on the other side won't notice the bruise on her face.

Tori froze in spot as the door fully opened. The man before her stood still. His face… it looked so familiar, but different. More adult and structured. She looked the figure up and down. Examining his dark jeans and boots, the white t-shirt and leather jacket then the… black… thick… long hair. The most familiar part of him. He smiled down at her. The boy before her ran his hand through this hair.

"b-beck" she stuttered, eyes wide open and flashbacks exploding in her head.

"tori…" beck sighed and pulled her into a hug. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders pulling her close. She hesitated for a second but soon put her arms around his waist and melted into the hug. She buried her head in his chest and tears flowed out her eyes. Beck's soft but strong arms, so warm, so safe, so unlike josh's. she felt safe instantly, like nothing could hurt her now. It felt amazing hugging him again, touching him, feeling his body near hers. She never wanted to break the hug but they eventually had to separate even if it was against there will.

"w-what are you… doing here" tori whipped her wet eyes and stared at the beautiful boy in front of her.

"not happy to see me?" beck asked in a fake hurt voice. Tori giggled and nudged him.

"happy doesn't even begin to describe how I feel right now... Geez beck… you, you look so different. So grown now. And your hair is long but I like it." tori raised her hand and placed it in his hair, twirling it with her fingers.

"I look different? You look different. But beautiful as always" tori felt a bit of color rush to her cheeks but tried to fight it back.

"here come in" she cleared her voice and moved aside, allowing him to enter her house. Tori felt uncomfortable with the complement. She's so use to being called ugly and stupid by her fiancé. Beck walked in and she shut the door behind them. Beck sat on the couch and tori followed.

"so what are you doing back" tori asked while pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"well after being in florida for so long, you get home sick so I finally thought it was time to come back."

"I'm glad your back." she turned to face him. "you don't know how much I missed you" a single tear trickled down her cheek but beck soon whipped it away.

"I missed you too" tori smiled shyly and looked him in the eye. Beck begun to lean in and so did tori. Beck's pulse raising and tori's mind fuzzy. Their lips where inches apart when a noise snapped them back to reality. Tori's phone was ringing. She jump up from the couch and ran to the bedroom to find her phone. She came back to the living room with it placed on her ear.

"yes. Ok. I'll have dinner cooking. Bye" tori sounded frightened on the phone. She shut it and put it on the coffee table.

"im sorry beck but you need to go now" tori rushed into the kitchen, pulling out the pots and pans then the frozen meats and uncooked rice.

"what? Why? Who was that on the phone?" beck walked to the other side of the counter and question the women. Tori paused for a second… she gulped and answered.

"my fiancé" she felt guilty saying those words. Unsure why but just so guilty.

"fiancé! Your getting married!" beck shouted, eyes wide open in shock.

"yes. I wish I wasn't but I am and I can't change that" She stopped her pacing around the kitchen. She looked down and slammed her hands on the counter.

"why?" beck walked to the other side she was on.

"I can't tell you. You can't no. now you need to go before he gets here" her efforts of making him leave failed again when he resisted her pushes.

"why are you so afraid of this guy?" he turned towards her again and she stopped pushing him.

"it's… it's just. Ugh I can't tell you, bad things will happen… very bad things" tears dripped from her eyes again only this time they weren't from joy. They were from panic and fear.

"what? What are you talking about! Tori… what's that on your cheek" he raised his hand to her cheek and brushed it against it making her flinch in pain. Beck removed his hand looked at the brown color on his fingers.

"is this make up? Why do you…" beck stopped when he looked at her cheek where he saw a swollen bruise.

"how… why is there a bruise on your cheek! Who did this tor" beck's heart raised and anger filled his body.

"it doesn't matter… just go beck! Go!" she opened the door and pushed him out.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, looking beck in the eyes. She slammed her eyes shut and looked away as she shut the door.

* * *

Beck stood still, on the porch for a minute until he finally walked to his car. He pulled out the driveway and pulled out his phone.

"hey man what's up" the deep voice spoke from the other end of the phone.

"andre… something's going on. Something tori's not telling us."

* * *

**Yay! Beck and tori finally united only there's drama! I love drama! Lol so I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm most likely ganna be posting a few more times since I have no plans this weekend. I'm sooooo bored. Anyway Please review. Tell me what you thought please :D**


	6. broken

Beck exited the building that just held his addition. he's pretty sure he did gone by their reactions but you can never be to sure.

It's been 2 weeks since he last spoke to tori. He kept texting her and calling her but it seems like she's avoiding him. Beck hopped into his car and drove off onto the highway. Beck clenched the steering wheel as he passed through the cars and almost running a red light.

Tori's fiancé popped into beck's mind again. He couldn't believe she's getting married. As soon as she told him him went into shock. His legs became weak and he became light headed. Why wouldn't she tell him before? Specially since they almost kissed. Beck pulled into his driveway and jumped out of his car. He stomped to his door and pulled out his house keys. His frustration was breaking his concentration causing him to miss every effort he made to unlock the door. It took many tries to land the key in the doorknob to unlock it. He barged through his door and tossed his keys on the counter top.

Beck walked to his fridge and pulled out some condiments then grabbed the bread from the counter. As he begun to assemble his sandwich he opened tori's contact to text her.

**Tori**

**Hey tor it's beck. Are you ok? When can I see you again?**

**Beck**

Beck send the message with nervous hands. He may be together most of the time but tori always makes him nervous, in a good way. Beck received a message almost instantly.

**Beck**

**Beck I can't talk now. Please don't text back it'll only make things worse.**

**Tori**

Beck tried to fight the urge to text her back. Whatever is going on, whatever is happening to her, he doesn't want to make it even worse. Instead he paced, thinking the worse and clenching his fist. What if her fiancé is the one who gave her that bruise. What other injuries has he given her? How long has this been going on?

* * *

Tori glanced at the digital clock installed in the stove, it read 5:38 pm. She rushed to make the finishing touches on the set table when she heard the door open then slam shut.

"honey I'm home" the voice called. Something about his voice sounded uneasy. Tori turned to face the body coming inside the house. It stumbled and wobbled, barley able to stand as it struggled to walk in.

"TORI! Where are you?" the voice yelled then lowered his voice into a question.

"I-I'm in here… sweetie" tori nervously called to him. she whipped her sweaty palms on her apron as he entered the room placing one hand on the doorway, trying to hold himself up.

"ah you made dinner... to bad it's ganna have to go to waste" josh's voice was still uneasy. He walked towards the table. He threw the liquor bottle he was holding, against the wall then grabbed hold of the food and started flinging all of it across the room. Tori backed into the corner of the room and covered her face as food came in contact with her body, he's drunk again.

"josh! Stop! It took me a lot to make that food" tori shouted at him only making him even angrier. He dashed towards her and grabbed her by the waist.

"come here… _baby_" josh said in his best effort of a seductive voice. He pulled her close to him then turned her tiny body and slammed it onto the table.

"ow!" she yelled as her back slammed forcefully against the wood.

"shhhh shhhh" he put his finger to her lips and moved it around trying to silence her moans of pain.

"get off me!" tori tried to push his heavy body off of hers but her efforts were futile. He ignored her as he shoved his lips on hers and forced his tongue into her mouth. He took it upon himself to let his hands wonder. Tori panicked and struggled to stop his hands from touching her but he kept pushing her hands away.

"stop josh! I'm not having sex with you while your drunk!" She gathered up her as much strength as she could and shoved his body slightly off of her, being able to wiggle out from under him.

"get back here" he yelled and grabbed her body as she tried to run away.

"leave me alone!" she screamed and pushed him away.

"fine bitch! I don't need you for sex! I have amber!" he bashed her into the wall. Amber? Who was amber? Tori thought to herself. Even though she didn't want to marry josh it still hurt that he was having an affair since a small part of her still loved him.

Tori dropped to the floor crying out from the stinging pain traveling up and down her spine. Josh stepped towards her. He brought back his leg and kicked it into her stomach. Tori's breathe got caught as she leaned forward gasping for air. He grabbed a plate from the table and hurled it at her shoulder. The glass shattered, breaking into a million peaces. Tori screamed and held her shoulder. She removed her hand and looked at the wet red liquid staining her fingers. She looked at her shoulder and viewed the blood trickling down her arm. Panicking, she did her best to stand up and tried to escape her fiance's evil clutches.

"where do you think your going" he spoke in a harsh voice as he squeezed her injured arm, causing her wince.

"why… why are you doing this to me?" tori whispered as tears poured from her big brown eyes.

"because you deserve it" he spit the words into her ear and shoved her into the wall again. He grabbed her hair, intertwining his fingers in her locks, pulled her head back then bashed it against the wall. he released her and she dropped to the floor like a lifeless rag doll.

"I'm leaving. I've had enough of you... but don't worry I'll be back" Josh stepped into the kitchen and pulled a beer out the fridge then left the house.

That was it. Tori was sick of it. She wobbled, barley strong enough to keep herself up and made her way to the kitchen. She picked up her purse and searched it for her keys. they came in view and she snatch them and limped to the door, opening it and walking to her car. She paused before opening her car door. Where was she going? She examined the dark horizon. He popped into her mind, she knew where she would go. If only she could find out his address. Andre… andre would know.

* * *

Beck stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white fluffy towel around his waist, leaving his chest exposed. He put another towel around his hair and walked into his bedroom. He searched through his clothes and decided on a pair of blue and black, plaid printed pants. He tied the strings on the waist then dressed in a wife beater. (ironic isn't it). Suddenly his bell rang. Beck shook around his wet hair and whipped it back before walking down the short hallway. He pulled the door open to a thin brunette standing stiff before him.

"t-tori" beck stuttered surprised of her sudden presence. It was when she took a small step forward, the light hit her weak body and revealed the blood and bruises. Even with that she still looked beautiful.

"…oh tori" was all he could say as he felt his heart break at the view of the broken girl standing innocently in front of him. He pulled her into a hug. Tori tried so hard to stay strong but becks soft, caring arms broke her. She melted into the hug and let the tears find there way out her eyes. The salty tears stung the small cuts on her face but she had to much on her mind to think of the pain.

Beck stepped backwards softly pulling tori with him into his house. He shut the door. Beck had to fight the burning anger in the pit of his stomach and stay calm as he tried to comfort the crying girl.

"tori…" he whispered, hoping she would her him over her panting and tears.

"beck… I… I can't. I can't do this anymore. It's to much! I've tried to put up with it, stay strong but I can't!I can feel myself breaking and dying inside. I… I just can't" tori yelled, chocking up at some points. She finished in a quiet whisper. Beck squeezed her softly.

"what happen" he asked calmly.

"josh… he…." tori paused and tried to find the words to break the news. She gulped and decided to just let it all out. "he's abusing me! For 5 weeks! He came home drunk tonight and tried to have sex with me but I didn't let him and he… he did this to me!" she yanked herself away from the hug and gestured with her hands to her whole body. Beck now full of anger, turned and slammed his fist into the wall which resulted in a whole. Tori flinched when she saw his fist fly. She knows he would never hit her but she once thought the same thing about josh. And it didn't help that being abuse for the passed few weeks has left her paranoid. Beck soon realized his actions and felt horrible.

"oh tori I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to scare you. why didn't you tell me" beck asked, changing the subject. He did his best re-claim his self control and stay calm as he fought back the beast that wanted to hunt down this "josh" and bash his head in.

"I couldn't. he threatened me. Please beck please do not tell anyone! No one can know about this! Who knows what he'll do to me!" tori stepped towards him and place her hands on his chest and pleaded him to stay quiet.

"your not going back there tor. You can't." beck said in the most obvious voice.

"I have too. If I don't he'll come find me… and… and" she stopped speaking at the thought of what that animal would do to her if she tried to escape him.

"he won't do anything to you tori. You have me and I will always protect you." beck placed a re-ensuring hand on her non injured shoulder.

"thank you" a small smile crossed her lips.

"not a problem. Now lets get you cleaned up." beck led tori to the bathroom. He pulled a clean wash cloth out from the cabinet and made it damp. He dabbed softly on her face then shoulder, cleaning off all the blood.

"stay here I'll be right back." beck walked out the bathroom into his room, which was connected and searched his dresser, scattering clothes onto the floor when he found a pair of gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt. He made his way back into the bathroom.

"here. take a shower then change into this. They might be big but you can tie these" beck handed her the sweats then the shirt.

"when you finish bring your clothes to me and i'll wash them."

"thanks beck." her once dull eyes sparkled and danced happily as she stared up at beck.

"no problem" he looked down at her and felt his breath caught by her beauty. Even in her worse she still looks amazing. Tori turned to the mirror and grimaced at herself.

"you look beautiful" he looked at her with sincere eyes that made tori slightly blush. He walked out the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Beck whipped out his phone and went to andre's number.

**Andre,**

**Dude I have a question.**

**Beck**

**Beck,**

**Can't really talk now. I'm on a date with jade and she hate's when I'm on the phone on our dates.**

**Andre**

Beck had a small crush on jade when he was younger and still lived in California. Andre's started dating her after high school 3 years ago.

**Andre,**

**It's just a quick question. If I go to jail you can bail me out right?**

**Beck**

Beck felt like if he did anything stupid he would need to know if he can count on andre to help him.

**Beck,**

**Um why? Man your scaring me.**

**Andre**

**Andre,**

**Because I might just kill tori's fiancé.**

**Beck**

He honestly felt like if he ever laid eyes on josh he would rip his face off.

**Beck,**

**I hope your joking. What happen?**

**Andre**

Beck looked up when he heard his bathroom door open. Tori stepped out and walked towards him with her bloody clothes in her small hands.

**Andre,**

**I'll tell you tomorrow.**

**Beck**

He cut the conversation short and put his phone on the nightstand. he got up and grabbed the clothes from tori's hands. she sat on the bed and watched him leave then return shortly without the clothes.

"who was that?" tori asked as beck sat next to her.

"it doesn't matter" beck smiled at her. "come here" he moved up to the top of the bed and motioned for tori to join him. Tori came up and got under the covers with him. She laid on her side facing him and he did the same. They looked at each other, just staring and enjoying each others company.

Beck leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She smiled and turned the other way. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. For the first time in a what felt like forever, tori actually felt safe. For once she was going to get a peaceful, comfortable sleep. Tori closed her eyes and slept with a smile

* * *

**Drama, drama , drama! Don't you just love it? I no I do! So I really do hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. I worked hard on it. There is still more drama to come so don't think I'm stopping the story like this. i'm going to do my best to add more drama as the story progresses. i already have an idea for the next one.**

** Anyway review please! I really really wanna hear what ALL of you thought. The more you review the faster I'll upload. Your comments get me excited and in the mood to write more. So pretty pretty please review. Do it for the chidlren :D**


	7. kit kat

Beck rose from his slumber, sat up and stretched his arms out while yawning. He rubbed his sleepy eyes then looked to his left and spotted the slim figure balled up laying next to him. At first he was caught by surprise but then remembered who the girl was and why she was there. He smiled at her sleeping body. Her chest moving in and out, breathing softly and a small smile plastered on her face. She looks so peaceful… like a little puppy. Beck chuckled quietly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping beauty and slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake her. He walked into his bathroom to rid himself from his morning breathe and tired expression. He closed the door only making a low click that managed to, somehow wake the girl.

Tori's heart stopped when the small sound seamed to thunder in her ears. She's such a delicate sleeper these days, she's constantly on the edge so anything can wake her even in her deepest of sleep. She kept her eyes squeezed shut, to afraid to open them as she pictured the image of her abuser sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her to wake up so he can torment her. Most days he would wake her up by screaming in her ears but other days he would just sit there staring at her with the cruelest of expressions and as soon as she woke he would make her day a living hell for oversleeping.

Tori's eye's twitched as she gained the courage to finally open them. She opened them slowly but the view that appeared in front of her eyes wasn't her usual room. She inched her head to the side and looked at the edge of the bed… nothing. Nobody was there. She sighed in relief and sat up. tori glanced around the room not recognizing a single thing. Her breathing became uneasy and her hands where fidgeting uncontrollably as her eyes darted back and forth. Her eyes shot towards the bathroom door which was now opening. Beck came out and noticed she was awake.

"O good your awake?" beck spoke between the toothbrush that wigged in his mouth through the words. Tori finally felt at ease as the memories from last night flooded back into her mind. She giggled to herself at her unnecessary reaction of her location.

"what are you laughing at?" beck questioned her. Tori didn't want to tell him about her mini panic attack so she avoided the truth.

"it's nothing. I was just thinking of something" beck gave up on his curiosity and instead just bent over the sink and spit. He quickly gargled mouthwash then started a new conversation with tori.

"so you want to eat?" beck sat next to tori on the bed.

"yeah I'm starving. I just have to brush my teeth. You have a spare toothbrush?"

"yeah hold on" beck got up and walked into the bathroom. He opened the bottom cabinet and pulled out a rectangular box.

"here you go" he handed her the red box that contained the toothbrush. tori grabbed it and made her way to the bathroom. Beck watched as she brush then gargled and was done. she came back other after wiping the water off her mouth.

"I'll cook" tori offered and walked out the room. Beck followed.

"no it's ok. I'll do it." tori gave an uncomfortable smile. She's not so use to people cooking for her. After cooking for josh and being his slave it's just… different having someone care for her. Beck noticed her sudden change in attitude and decided to let her cook. He was unsure why she felt obligated to serve him but he wanted her to be comfortable.

Beck watched her glide around the kitchen, her long brown curls whipping behind her and long shapely legs guiding her in different directions. She was so graceful, it made him grin. Beck wanted nothing but to be there for tori in her time of need but he wont deny that he wishes to be more but she needs a friend right now so that's all beck will be for her until she's ready. When tori finished she set the table in front of him and placed the food on the wood.

"bon apatite" tori smiled and took the seat across from beck.

"looks delicious" He commented and went to serve himself but tori smacked his hand away.

"o i forgot! I will do it" she stood up and scooped the eggs in a spoon and dropped it on his plate. She continued with the rest of the food.

"why do you insist on serving me like this? I am a grown man. I can do it myself" beck questioned her actions.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. Am I making you uncomfortable. I'm so sorry" tori apologized over and over again.

"ooo no don't be sorry. I didn't mean it like that" beck felt horrible from her reaction. He didn't want to offend her… that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"it's just… I'm kinda use to it. You know… cause I cook for josh and stuff" tori looked down at her pancakes and shuffled them with her fork.

"so tori, me and andre where talking after you fell asleep last night" beck changed the subject realizing that subject was tender for her "and he said you should talk to your friend, ugh what's her name…" beck paused trying to recall the unique name. "ah… cat. He said you guys have something in common" beck stuck his fork into his eggs and bought them to his mouth. he moaned, please with the delicious taste.

"and what's that?" she asked, curiosity clouding her mind.

"you'll just have to talk to her to find out." beck taunted her. Tori shot him an annoyed expression but then replaced it with guilt.

"she probably wont want to talk to me. I haven't spoken to her in a year" she frowned and scolded herself mentally for letting the red head slip away. They use to be so close… what happen to them. Tori thought for a second then realized ... Josh. Everyone began a the past once she got engaged to josh. Nobody else mattered at the time.

"well judging by what andre said cat wont mind. She's been dying to see you again. He said he hung out with her and her boyfriend… uh…" beck paused again trying to remember the name "robbie and cat couldn't stop asking about you" beck stood up and grabbed tori's empty plate and put it in the sink.

"um I can do those" tori once again felt the need to do the dirty work but this time beck denied. She kept asking but he wouldn't let her do it. She sighed in defeat and sat down feeling uneasy.

"she really was asking about me?" tori smiled "maybe I will talk to her. I mean I do miss her" tori shrugged and got lost in thought until beck snapped her out of her thoughts.

"tori… tori! Your phone" tori jumped and ran to beck's bedroom and snatched her phone from beck's bedside table. She glanced down at the name on her phone. Her whole body tensed up as she read the four bold letters displayed on the screen.

**JOSH**

"hey who is it?" beck asked, curious about what was taking her so long. He walked up to her frozen body and read the name on the her phone. He lifted his hand to the phone and slowly took it out from her hand but stood silent. She looked at him surprised.

"let me answer. If I don't answer then… then he'll be mad at me." tori reached for the phone but he ignored her desperate plea.

"tori you can't answer. If you do he'll make you go back and just hurt you like he's been doing for the past weeks." she still threw her hand around trying to rip the phone from his closed fist.

"give it to me!" she cried as her eyes welled up with tears. Beck had to force himself to keep the phone away from her. He wanted to give it to her just so he didn't have to see her sad face. He hated the thought of being the reason why she cried but he had to protect her.

"no tori!" the phone stopped ringing and soon went off again but this time it was a text. She felt even more raged.

"beck! Give me the phone… please I have to answer… I have too" she yelled but beck just extended his arm into the air so she couldn't reach it. One of the benefits of being taller then tori.

"why do you need to answer?!" beck shouted.

"because" she gave him a one word answer while still struggling and begging to get the phone but beck didn't beak.

"because what" beck said calmly this time.

"because… because I'm scared!" tori's anger now was replaced with guilt and fear. She stopped her efforts. Her legs became weak and wobbled causing her to fall to the ground but beck caught her an held her up.

"you don't need to be. He can't find you. He won't hurt you. You have me tori. I will protect you." beck said in his most re-ensuring voice as he held tori close and tried to sooth her sobbing.

"you can't protect me… he's ganna find me." tori choked through her tears as they flowed from her eyes.

"what do you mean?" beck asked confused. He stared at the whimpering girl in his arms.

"he has a chip in my phone. He's probably tracking me right now" beck's eye widened in surprise. He's tracking her? Beck asked himself in disbelief. The phone begun to ring again. Beck, now angry, squeezed the phone as he contemplated a plan in his head.

"here sit" beck led her to a chair in the kitchen. She reluctantly sat down. Tori's eyes followed beck as he walked around to the sink. He raised his hand, still holding the phone in his hand and wiggled it.

"watch" beck smiled and dropped the phone in the garbage disposal, turned it on and backed away quickly as sparks flew. Tori's eyes popped open and mouth dropped as she witnessed the murder of her pear phone.

"my phone!" she screamed and ran to the sink, turning it off and sticking her hand in the disposal. Beck stood back and watched as she freaked.

"why would you do that!" tori held the dismantled phone in her hands. She held it in front of her big brown eyes and examined the broken pieces.

"relax. He can't find you now. I'll just buy a new one" he grabbed the phone from her hands and dropped it in the trash. He didn't really see the big deal… he was going to buy her another one. A newer one.

"you still didn't have to destroy the poor thing like that" she defended her dead phone.

"well better safe then sorry" beck shrugged. A little smile crossed her lips.

"that's what I like to see" beck placed his hand on her cheek and squeezed it softly. They looked into each others eyes, staying like that for what felt like forever. Emotions and temptation hovered in the air and filled the space between them. Before beck could think he was leaning down coming inches from tori's lips. However, before they could touch beck caught himself.

"I have to get to an addition at 2" beck stopped leaning, cleared his throat and looked away. Tori got off the tips of her toes and looked down. Awkward filled the room as they realized what almost happened.

"yeah of course…" tori crossed her arms behind her back and beck ran his hand through his hair. "well it's nice to know you still proceeding with being an actor" tori quickly changed the subject.

"yeah well it's something I've wanted to do since I was a child" beck realized how close they still were and awkwardly stepped backwards.

"what about you and your singing?" beck walked into his room and searched his dresser drawer for something for his audition.

"I gave up on that. Josh never let me sing around the house and forbid me from singing at any restaurants or signing any record deals that were thrown my way." tori sighed and thought about her most recent opportunity.

2 months ago (just 2 weeks before josh started abusing her) tori snuck into an abandoned theater that she often went to to sing her heart out. She walked onto the dark brown wooden stage that creaked with every step and grabbed an old microphone she hid under a loose wooden piece of wood on the stage. Tori had sung her favorite song she wrote, Cheer me up. She was sad that day and she just wanted to sing out what she wanted. She wanted someone to make her happy which josh wasn't doing.

When she finished singing, she was caught by surprise when a bald, tall dark skinned man wearing a gray suit walked through the darkness to the stage calling for her attention. He gawked at her amazing voice and beauty before speaking. He had offered her a singing contract, guarantying a first album, tour, ect but when she bought it up to josh he through a fit and made her deny.

"josh" beck mumbled under his voice and shook his head. "you need to sing to me sometime. I forgot how your singing voice sounds after all these years" He pulled out a pair of tan khakis, a white button down.

"I'll think about it" tori giggled and beck chuckled. He looked at his cloths then glanced at tori who got the hint and backed out the room with a small smirk on her face so he can change.

Tori walked into the kitchen and searched the cabinets for some cleaning supplies. She pulled out Clorox wipes and scrubbed the counters. Then she moved to sweeping when beck walked out of the room. She looked up and stopped in place when the dark haired man flashed her a smile.

"what do you think? Is this good for an addition. It's casual but professional. will it do?" beck raised his hands and spun slowly once so she can get a full view of his outfit. Tori raised her eyebrows and her jaw dropped slightly while she examined his outfit. His tan khakis paired with a black belt, his loose white shirt tucked into his pants and unbuttoned at the top. It looked very sexy but unprofessional yet age appropriate all at the same time.

Beck chuckled at tori's reaction feeling pretty confident. Tori heard his chuckle and shot her head down trying to hide to color forming on her cheeks.

"I'll take that as a yes" beck smiled to himself, proud he could have that effect on tori.

"ooo shut up" She stuck out her tongue and continued sweeping.

"ok well I have to go now. Don't forget to call cat. Her number is on a yellow sticky note on the top of my dresser ." beck informed tori as he slipped on his Calvin Klein dress shoes.

"ok I'll call her when I finish with this" tori grabbed the dust pain and swept the dirt on it.

"you really don't have to clean my house." beck walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter.

"um yes I do you're a slob" tori joked.

"I'm a guy what do you expect" he shrugged in defense and they laughed.

"well good luck with your addition" tori said to beck as she walked him to the front door.

"thanks. Ok so use the house phone if you need to call me. I texted andre and told him I have an audition and you're here alone. I think you should invite cat over so you wont be alone. Andre might stop by though. Don't open the door if josh somehow find you and keep the alarm on. I'll probably be back in 2 hours." beck told tori, concerned for her safety.

"ok relax beck I'm not a child." tori laughed at how overprotective he was being.

"ok… ok. Just remember what I said" beck leaned down and kissed her forehead before heading out the door and to his car. Tori waved and shut the door, locked it and turned on the alarm just like beck said too.

"Now to call cat." tori grabbed the house phone and walked into becks room. She picked up the sticky note and dialed the number. It rang only twice before a high pitched voice answered.

"cat?" she asked.

"TOOORRRIIIII!" the voice squeaked from the other end.

* * *

**ok so i no this is boring but i promise i will add drama again probably in the next chapter. t****his chapter is just kinda filling you in some but heyy... ****at least i had boriness in it. anyway please please review! you guys are so sweet i love all your reviews! they make me feel good. so please share you opinions and thoughts :) i love you all and i really appreciate all of you following my story3**


	8. confession

"cat! It's so nice to hear your voice again" tori shouted enthusiastically and plopped down onto beck's leather brown couch. She grabbed the remote and scanned the channels for something to watch.

"omg tori! I missed you! It's been so long" cat squeaked. Tori could picture her on the other end of the line jumping up and down in a pair of pink Keds.

"yeah to long. Hey you should come over. I'm staying at beck's house" she finally settled on her favorite old show she use to watch as a child, full house.

"o beck is andre's friend right? I remember him, he use to live down here when we were kids. O my brother had a kid!" cat and her randomness changed the subject.

"he did? Isn't that… well unsafe because you no… he's kind of messed up in the head?" tori leaned forward in her seat once she received the news. Poor child… tori thought to herself.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" cat yelled defensively. Tori giggled and shook her head. Same old cat.

"nothing cat. Anyway I'll give you the address. I want to talk to you. Andre said we have something in common but I don't know what he meant and I want to find out" tori laughed at the show she was watching. She stared at one of the main characters, Jessie. His tan skin, long dark hair that was always slicked back with gel and bad boy vibe always interested her. He actually reminded her of beck even though they didn't really look much alike or act the same but Jessie was sweet and nice to his young nieces and it reminded her of a memory she had of and encounter with beck and a little girl, he was so kind to the kid.

"o um ok." cat said suddenly down. Tori wondered why her sudden mood change but brushed it off. She gave her the address and they soon hung up.

Tori anxiously walked around the house trying to find something to do as she waited for her red headed ball of pep, friend. She walked to beck's room and gathered his dirty clothes and put them one by one in the washer. She then nervously scrubbed the counters again and sprayed febreze around the house.

Tori was nervous to see her friend and when she's nervous she cleans… a lot. After obsessively cleaning every nick and cranny the bell finally rang. Tori snuck a peak of herself in the mirror before opening the door to her friend. She pushed a strain of hair behind her ear and put on a smile as she glided to the front door. She turned the door knob when the door swung open. Tori jumped back started as a bubbly red head pounced on her.

"TOOORIII!" the voice sang joyfully as the girl clung to tori's body. All tori could do was smile even as she wobbled and came so close to crashing on the floor.

"hey cat do you think you can let go of me please" she said in a nice voice in order to spare to sensitive girl's feelings.

"o sorry" cat giggled as she untangled her arms from tori's shoulders. She stepped back and stared at the perky girl before her. Her eyes sparkled and danced from joy of seeing her long lost friend.

"it's ok. Here come in" tori stepped to the side allowing cat to enter to small wooden floored hallway. Cat stepped inside and walked down the hallway in the average sized living room.

"ahhh!" cat screamed as she ran towards a painting hanging on the wall. "my brother had this painting!"

"had?" tori asked curious to hear one of cats outrageous stories about her brother's interesting life. She normally was annoyed by them but she hasn't hear of any of his crazy antics in a year.

"well he bought a goat named Matilda. He fed Matilda some weird purple food and then took down the painting for the goat to use as a bed then… she pooped on it" cat giggled in between the word 'poop'.

"why would he…. O forget it" tori shook of the rest of her curiosity deciding it just wasn't worth it. Tori sat on the couch and requested cat did the same. The girl skipped to the seat and dropped onto it.

"ah what does this do!" cat asked as she reached over a pressed a black round button. The recliner flung backwards and a foot rest whipped out from under cats feet. She screamed at the sudden actions. She pressed the button again and returned it to normal. Tori laughed but it soon faded as she decided to get right to business.

"so cat do you know what andre meant when he said that we have _something_ in common?" cat's happy mood shifted quickly at tori's question.

"um… I h-have no id-ea" cat stuttered as she twirled her hair around her pointer finger.

"caaaat?" tori stretched her name. she knew cat was knew something… something she was hiding… something that must be important… something she needed to know. Tori watched cat's mouth move but no words came out. She was trying to find the words to say what she was hiding.

"tell me" tori demanded as she watched her friends face shift from shock to confused to nervous to scared. Cat blink and opened her mouth again and this time quiet words fell off her tongue.

"well… um tori… what we have in common is… well see… ughhhh ummm"

"spit it out" tori shouted. She hadn't meant to but she just wanted to know what cat was trying to say already.

"I was abused too!" the words exploded from her mouth as she flung her hands to her ears and ducked her head so her eyes didn't meet tori's shocked ones. It took a few moments for the words to meet tori's ears and another moment for her to process what they said.

"you were… abused?" cat shook her head up and down. She lifted her head and met tori's eyes. Tori could see the moisture in her eyes and she knew this wasn't a joke like she suspected.

"when?" tori could feel anger rise in her chest as she wondered who could ever hurt this sweet innocent girl.

"2 years ago…" tori felt weird looking at cats once happy face now so straight. She never knew cat could be so serious.

"wait… we talked all the time 2 years ago… why didn't you tell me?"

"I was ashamed… I didn't want anyone to know"

"who did it? how long did it go on for and how did it stop… if you don't mind me asking" tori rushed out her questions but soon noticed the overwhelming look in cat's eyes.

"well here's the story. His name was ricky… I don't know if you remember him or not?" tori shook her head while she tried to remember a ricky but nothing came into her mind. Cat continued.

"well everything was going perfect. We had that 5 months of loveyness. We were inseparable. Always together, going on dates, hanging out, kissing, flirting but then on the 6 month he hit me for the first time. He was trying to explain something to me but I didn't understand and he got impatient and angry, then he… slapped me across the face. I was crying and he apologized and said he would never do it again. I believed him." cat paused as she took in a breath to continue.

"less then a week later he punched me in the lip. He was having a bad day and he said I was making everything worse. Things continued from there… he pushed, slapped, kicked and punched me almost every time I saw him. He would call me stupid, dumb, worthless and a bunch of bad words. I didn't want to tell anyone. But after 7 months of his constant abuse he hurt me bad. He shoved me into a wall, braking my arm that was behind me and then he threw a bear bottle at my face. It shattered and glass got stuck in my face. He left and I called 911. Instead of lying like I did all the other times I finally told them the truth. I didn't want to but I didn't want the abuse to continue more. I finally thought about myself and let the truth be told. The cop found him and they put him in jail." cat wrapped up her story.

Tori stared motionless as she processed the story. She couldn't believe this funny, cute, perky girl was once abused so harshly. Tori couldn't think of anything to say, the story was just to overwhelming. Instead she leaned down and pulled cat into a hug. Cat hugged back squeezing her, tori flinched as a striking pain shot through out her shoulder. Cat noticed her sudden stiffness and separated.

"what's wrong?" cat's baby innocent voice returned as she watched tori hold her hand up to her throbbing shoulder.

"nothing just yesterday my 'abuser' threw a glass plate at my shoulder and caused a gash on it. When you squeezed my shoulder I felt it. Last night beck stitched it up and put some numbing medicine on it but I guess it finally wore off" tori explained. "wait here"

she got up, leaving cat on the couch and walked to the bathroom. She searched the medicine cabinet and finally found the numbing medicine. She pulled her sleeve off her shoulder and rubbed the clear gel onto the wound. She flinched at the sharp pain but It soon wore off as the medicine kicked in. she re-joined cat in the living room.

"tell me your story" cat bought her legs onto the couch and crossed them.

"ok well his name is josh. We're engaged. We've been together for 2 years. He was always short tempered and demanding but it was never to bad except he would never let me sing around the house. Recently, about 6 weeks ago he got me mad and I yelled at him and went to our room. He got mad and that was the first time he abused me. Last night he told me to make dinner so I did but he came home drunk. He started to throw all the food everywhere then tried to have sex with me but I refused. He got mad and hit me some more. He left and I came here to beck's house and finally told him about josh abusing me." tori stopped. She looked back up from the floor, she realized she was staring at and met eyes with cat. Her eyes full of sadness and understanding.

"you know beck seems to really care about you. And from what andre told me about him on the phone yesterday, beck will protect you. I think you should stay here with him. If you go back to your house there will be no escaping." tori was happy cat didn't cry and say how 'sorry's she was over tori's sob story. She really didn't want anyone's pity.

"I know" she looked down at her fingers when she heard a car door slam shut from outside. "beck's back already? He shouldn't be home for like a half hour" tori stood up from her seat curious about his early returning. She walked to the kitchen window and peaked out to see if it was him. She froze on her tippy toes as she saw a blonde man walking to the door.

"josh" she whispered. Cat shot up and made her way to tori.

"what you say tor?" cat asked with the most calm face. She had know idea what was about to happen.

"josh!" she whisper/yelled. "cat go in the closet now!" tori opened becks closet door in his bedroom and shoved cat into it.

"stay here cat and stay quiet and no matter what do not come out! Text beck now! Tell him josh is here and remember what I said do NOT come out this closet no matter WHAT happens!" tori shot her head around the room when she heard loud banging coming from the front door.

"tori no! don't go stay here!" cat pleaded as she held onto tori's wrist.

"I can't cat. I need to face him. Text beck and andre I'm going to need them" tori shut the closet door leaving cat whimpering in the closet. "shhhhh" tori said one last time before she left the room, shutting the bedroom door behind her.

She walked down the hallway slowly, flinching slightly at every pound coming from josh's strong fist. She wiped her sweaty palms on the sweatpants beck lent her before reaching for the round door knob.

"this isn't smart" tori told herself as she turned the knob. Before she could fully open the door she found herself on the floor, her and her surroundings a blur.

* * *

**ok so this was the 8th chapter and i really hoped you like it! sorry for the long wait but school is back so i'm only going to be updating on the weekends please don't be upset. so anyway thanks all of you for all the nice reviews. i wish i would've got more so i was kinda disappointed but i'll live. Please review! thank you :D**


	9. dying

Tori's hearing was buzzing and all she could see was black as she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt a stinging pain shooting up and down her spin. She heard heavy footsteps echoing in her ears, making there way to her still body. She opened her eyes slowly, it took a moment for her vision to clear but when It did she wished she never opened her eyes. She stared at the tall body hovering above her with a creepy smirk. Tori didn't want to show her fear instead she did her best to leaned forward to stand up when a sharp pain shot through her body. She looked down at her stomach and saw a long sharp object plunged into it. Her eyes widened as she watch blood ooze from the wound. She lifted a hand and touch the red liquid and felt like she was going to throw up right then and there. Tori never liked blood. Josh leaned down and pulled the knife from her stomach while she let out a piercing scream.

"shut up stupid!" josh slapped her in the face and her screams stopped. She bite her lip so hard while trying to distract her from the pain in her stomach that she made it bleed.

"y-you sta-stabbed m-m-…. me" tears flooded from her eyes from the horrible pain coming from the huge gash.

"you thought you can escape me? Stupid girl" josh shook his head with a smirk on his face. "you can't run from me"

"h-how did you f-find me…?" tori did her best to keep her voice straight but her attempt to keep from showing fear failed badly. She felt like she was on the verge of freaking out.

"did you forget? I have a tracker in your phone" he let out a harsh, dry chuckle while he bought a liquor bottle to his lips. He's drinking _again_.

"we… we destroyed my phone. How did you still find me?" she froze when she realized what came from her mouth.

"we? Are you talking about the person who owns this shitty place. Who is that by the way?" he raised a curious eyebrow as he looked around.

"no one you need to know about" tori spit her words. It was in this moment she didn't want beck or andre to show up. She silently hoped cat was to distracted by her tears to remember to text them. She tried to lift herself from the floor as she held the bleeding cut but every movement sent a new pain through her body. As soon as she was up she backed away hoping to get somewhere safe before her fiancé realized she was standing again. She limped backward but soon crashed into the hallway table on the side causing a huge bang to echo in the small area.

"and where do you think your going!" his head shot towards tori and anger flared in his eyes. He rushed to her grabbing hold of her wrist and twisting it. Tori yelped at the new injury josh was giving her.

"please let me go! Why are you doing this to me!? Please josh just let me go!" she cried. Something in her pleading hit josh. He may be the bad guy but somewhere… deep down inside his twisted, cold soul he cared for the girl he was hurting. Tori noticed the sudden guilt in his eyes but he shut them closed quickly and released her wrist and pushed her to the ground.

"josh…" she whispered as he hung his head down ashamed. She tilted her head trying to catch his eyes but they were still shut.

"I hate you" josh whispered as he turned and stomped out the house. He does hate her but not the kind of hate where you can't stand someone. It was hate that she had an effect on him. Hate that he still loves her. Hate just some kind of hate. She watched him leave and slam the door behind him. She waited to hear his car leave before she called cat's name.

"cat? Cat! It's ok you can… come out now" she winced between the sentence when she remember her injuries. Cat came rushing out but stopped in her tracks when she spotted the ghost like, bloody body laying still on the floor. It was like something out of a horror movie. She let out a cry and ran to her friend.

"tori! Tori are you ok! Please don't be dead! SPEAK TO ME!" she screamed while tears flowed from her big brown eyes. Cat sat down and held tori in her arms, shaking her slightly.

"cat I'm ok. I just… feel… cold and…weak" tori explained with her eyes closed.

"he stabbed you! Omg tori your loosing a lot of blood!" cat stared at the thick blood covering her shirt and the floor around her.

"I am? You think beck's ganna be mad. This _is_ his shirt" cat giggled quietly at tori's attempt to lighten the mood but her laugh stopped almost as fast as it started when she remembered the situation at hand. Cat opened her mouth to speak when the front door swung open. Tori opened her eyes immediately hoping josh hadn't returned but when she spotted the tall boy standing in the doorway a small smile, of whatever she could pull together at that moment, formed on her face.

"beck" Tori forced the name out and shut her eyes again. She felt safe now. Now she can rest as everything begun to spin. She could hear beck in the background screaming something but the words came muffled to her. She could feel the pressure of someone holding her, picking her up from the ground but she couldn't actually feel the touch. Her body was numb. It was like the world was fading away, becoming black and silent. She slipped away from the world. She stopped holding on and just let it go.

Beck was drowning in his tears as he held her in his arms. Cat was calling the ambulance. Beck didn't bother asking her what happened at that moment. He wanted to hear it from tori… if he would get the chance. He looked down at the gash then to her swollen wrist then moving his eyes to meet her closed once. His heart was shattering at the sight. The broken pieces sinking down into his stomach. It was then, at that moment, looking at this girl bordering between life and death that he realized something. The way he felt. His feelings weren't a little crush like he had thought all this time. It was something more, much more. It was love. He loves her. He has since he was young… he just never noticed, never realized. Right now he knows he can't live without her and he can't let her slip away. She may or may not love him back but he still didn't want to loose her… not again… not _ever _again.

Beck lifted his hand and brushed a hair from her once tan face now pale. He bought his hand to her neck to feel her pulse. It was fading. Each beat coming slower and slower. She's dying... quickly.

"the ambulance is coming" cat snapped him out his thoughts.

"ok" they sat there for only a few second before they hear the sirens but it felt like forever. Not only because of the dying girl but also because they never met. Beck and cat didn't know anything about each other. The heavy awkwardness floating in the air like a thick fog. The door busted open. Beck felt panic rise through him as the men took tori from his arms.

"I'm coming!" beck demanded as he made his way to the ambulance where tori laid on the stretcher.

"me too!" cat came prancing from the house and caught up with the fast moving men.

"who are you?" one of the men asked in a stern voice.

"I'm her best friend" cat spoke with confidence. Beck ran his hand through his hair as he tried to figure out his and tori's relationship.

"I'm… I-I'm… h-her… I'm her" beck stuttered trying to find the right words.

"it's complicated! He loves her though!" cat spit out what she first thought of. Beck nervously looked at cat. How did she know? he asked himself.

"fine just get in" the two young adults rushed into the back of the ambulance and found seats. Beck sat next to tori, holding her hand as the men and women worked on her, trying to keep her alive. The rest of the ride seemed to move in a blur for beck. Everything was happening so fast. Just last night tori came to him covered in blood then this morning she was smiling and laughing and now she's laying in a stretcher dying. How did all of this happen in less then 24 hours? I never should of left her! Beck lectured himself.

After a few minutes they arrived at the hospital. The men and women working on tori shoved beck and cat out as they pulled tori out the vehicle and into the hospital. One of the men bought beck and cat to a waiting room and told them to wait.

Cat sat, her hands folded together over her lap, one leg moving up and down rapidly and worry written all over her face. Beck paced around the room and occasionally walked up to the counter and asked if he can visit tori but each time they denied.

"beck" cat called quietly to the boy.

"what!" he yelled. He immediately felt horrible when he saw her reaction. "I'm sorry. What is it cat?"

"why don't you sit down?" beck nodded and sat down next to her. He buried his face into his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. They sat there awkward for a few minutes before cat spoke up.

"you love her don't you" cat asked even though it didn't sound at all like a question. Beck peaked at her from between her fingers then leaned back up. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He looked at the girl before opening his mouth to speak.

"yeah… I do" cat nodded her head, smiling a little. "I think she loves you too"

"what makes you think that?" beck raised his eyebrow and questioned her. He was interested to know what made the red head assume that. Don't get it wrong he was ecstatic on the inside but contained it on the outside.

"well when we use to talk last year all she would bring up was you and memories and the day you left and the _kiss" _cat emphasized the kiss then continued. "plus when you barged through the door earlier she looked at you and smiled. She didn't smile when she saw me. She smiled for you. she said your name when she could barley talk. your name was the last thing to come out her mouth. That may not be much to prove that she might love you but it's something" beck looked at the girl with surprise. From what he's been told cat was always random and bubbly but right now she was serious. Maybe she's smarter then what everyone gives her credit for.

"thanks" was all beck could get out. He didn't know what to say. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face with his hands. He heard quiet foot steps coming his way then stop in front of his seat. He looked at the lady dressed in scrubs.

"um Beckett Oliver and Caterina Valentine?" beck shot out his seat along with cat.

"that's us and please… call us beck and cat" the women nodded her head. "so is this about tori?"

"ah yes Victoria. Ok so we had to give her 10 stitches for the stab, she has a broken wrist and a few cuts and bruises. She lost a lot of blood but we managed to find someone who was the same blood type to donate some. It was pretty hard considering her rare blood type but some weird young man named robbie was the same."

"ROBBIE!" cat squealed cutting off the nurse. "is he here?" she asked with the widest grin beck thinks he has ever saw in his life.

"um yes he's in room 182" as soon as the nurse finished her sentence cat sped off down the hallway. beck wondered how she could just leave and not ask about tori.

"she knows him?" the nurse asked beck who shrugged.

"so tori?" he asked requesting her to finish what she came here for.

"she might be sleeping right now, loosing all that blood really took energy from her but you can still go visit her. She's in room 170." beck thanked her and she walked away. He smiled and did his best not to run down the hallway to her.

"167, 168, 169, 170!" beck dived for the door hoping she was awake. His eyes locked onto tori's limp body laying on a bed. She looked so pale and lifeless. She had a bruised face, and her shoulder that was hit with a plate was wrapped and the same was done to her stomach. Beck walked slowly to the chair on the side of her bed and sat down. He grabbed her cold hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

"o tori" beck said while lifting his other hand and bringing it to her rosy cheek. "this is all my fault. If I didn't leave you today then none of this would've happen" he removed his hand from her face and kissed her tiny hand.

"you know tori… you really don't deserve any of this. Who could think of hurting you? Your so beautiful, smart, funny and talented." he stopped himself and breathed as he build up the courage to say what he wanted to. It helped that she was sleeping.

"I love you" beck closed his eyes and dropped his head.

"beck" tori whispered. He jumped shocked and panicky. Did she hear him?

"y-yes" he stuttered. Tori didn't answer instead just adjusted her position. He soon realized she was sleeping and a sudden wave of relief brushed over him. He smiled slightly to himself and grabbed the remote, turned on the TV and waited for tori to wake up.

* * *

**so this is chapter 9. i really hope you liked it! thank you to all of you for the nice reviews on the last chapter. i was really happy! so please do the same with this chapter. i wont be updating till next weekend though so that's why i gave you guys 2 new chapters this weekend. ok so see you next week! reviews please :)**


	10. AN

**This isn't an update sorry**

Ok so that victorious episode that gave on Saturday, Opposite date, has left me confused for the past few days. There was a lot of boriness but then the last part with jade and beck smiling nicely at each other fucked me up. I don't know if dan is trying to get bori together and showing jade is finally over beck or if he's getting bade back together and showing that jade is easing up. I think he's trying to show that jade is more trusting now and beck is happy with it and now there going to be together but my bori heart wont except it! Then that episode named "tori saves beck and jade" what is that! Is she getting them back together or something! This is crazy and I'm so confused! I just want bori! What do you guys think about the episode? Tell me :D


	11. fake

**To: Beck**

**Yo dude where you at? What happen? I went to ur house but know one was there except a bunch of investigators and stuff like that. Wats goin on?**

**From: Andre**

The sound of heavy steps parading down the halls and shouting up and down kept beck in a restless sleep on the stiff chair next to tori's hospital bed. He tossed and turned then shot up as a ding rang in his ears. He frantically searched for the dinging object so it won't wake the sleeping girl next to him. When he found the object laying under his chair he grabbed hold of it and looked at the screen.

**DRE**

Andre, andre was texting him. Beck unlocked the phone and read what he had sent then responding quickly.

**To: Andre**

**I'm at the hospital. The one between my house and that school you went to, Hollywood arts. I'll tell you what happen if you come here.**

**From: Beck**

Beck checked the time before locking his phone and shoving it in his pocket along with his wallet one his lap. 5 hours, he slept for 5 hours and tori still wasn't awake. She must of lost a lot of blood, beck thought to himself as he watched her sleep silently and breathing steadily. She looked so peaceful…. And beautiful.

Beck lifted his hand just above her wounded stomach. He hesitated before slowly resting his hand on the wrapped body part. He was gentle as he rubbed it softly wishing this wrapped wouldn't be there, wishing the gash wouldn't be there, wishing they weren't in the hospital and wishing he never left tori alone. Wishing she would wake up, wishing he could tell her how he feels, wishing she wasn't in this position. Just wishing but knowing they wouldn't come true. Wishing is for kids. Foolish kids. Beck knew better… wishes never come true.

Suddenly the door flew open and a tall, dark skinned boy with braids stomped into the room.

"TORI!" andre yelled to his best friend as he knelt down next to her bed. He couldn't believe the sight. All the tubes connecting to her hands and arms and bruises and cuts on almost every viewing piece of skin.

"Shhhhh!" beck pulled him off the ground and hushed him. "you don't want to wake her up!" beck was surprised of andre's reaction. Last time he saw him and tori together was when they were young and they hated each other but now he's practically crying over her.

"don't shush me" andre said defensively "man this is my best friend, besides you, and she's like dying right now! How do you want me to act?"

"just sit down. She's not dying anymore. The doctor said she'll be fine. She just lost a lot of blood" beck motioned andre to an open seat and he took it.

"how are you not freaking out right now?" andre asked his oddly calm friend sitting across from him.

"I did all my freaking out before. Don't get me wrong I still am really worried about her but I've calmed down when the nurse told me I can see her. I feel a lot better when I'm with her and I know she's safe." beck explained his peaceful mood. Andre actually made him feel a bit guilty for feeling so at ease.

"hhhmmmm" andre raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk to beck.

"what" beck asked laughing a little at his friends curiosity.

"you like her! You wanna hug her, you wanna kiss her, you wanna…" andre danced around singing before beck cut him off knowing what was coming next.

"dude! Shut up she's right here" beck pointed to tori and andre chuckled.

"I didn't hear you deny" andre gladly pointed out while re-taking his seat. Beck opened his mouth but no words came out. He knew he couldn't deny the truth. But there was one thing he could deny, andre said beck liked tori which is not true. He loves her. Beck found his loop hole and used it.

"I don't like her" beck spoke with a crack in his voice. He's not a very good liar. He head turned to tori's body which shifted so it was no longer facing the two boys. He wondered if she was awake but soon heard her steady breathing continue.

"yeah sure… hey you want to go to the cafeteria. I'm starving" andre asked sitting up and making his way to the door.

"but what if tori wakes up?" beck pointed out sending a desperate, worried look to tori and back to andre.

"dude she's not ganna wake up. You hear that?" andre put a hand to his ear and the room went silent. "shes sound asleep. Lets go" andre opened the door and walked out the room.

"fine" beck sighed and followed his friend, closing the door behind him.

Tori waited till she heard the door click and the footsteps vanished before she stopped her fake heavy breathing.

"I thought he liked me. I'm such a fool" tori mumbled while a tear found it's way out her eye. She moved her body to it's previous position, facing the two, now empty, seats. She wiped the tear away when a perky red head walked into the room.

"o! tori your finally awake!" cat pranced over to tori and sat down. "what's wrong?" she asked concerned for the sad brunette.

"it's nothing cat but thanks for asking" tori said in the kindness way she could think of. She didn't want to hurt the girls feelings. A heavy silence fell between the two girls. It wasn't awkward just quiet. It surprised tori how quiet cat was capable of being. She didn't really like it though. It was unusual.

"cat…" tori whispered almost to quiet for the red head to hear.

"yeah tor?" she asked loudly. She broke the silence.

"do you think… well I really…. Uh" tori sighed trying to find the words. She doesn't know why it's so hard for her to figure out what she wanted to say.

"can I… uhhh… stay… at your house maybe?" tori looked at cat who didn't say anything. "Just for a little bit. I'm sure the police are searching for josh and he'll be put in jail then I could go back to my house." she quickly added hoping cat would understand.

"of course tori! Ah this could be like a long sleepover! Omg I'm so excited! When are they letting you out?" cat cheered, jumping around the room then settling back into her chair. Then as if on cue a nurse walked in.

"ok tori I know this is rather early but you can go home now if you want. We don't want you to feel as if we're kicking you out but we need more space for some emergency surgeries. Do you have someone who can assist you at home?" the nurse spoke. Tori looked at cat who smiled and nodded in response.

"yeah" tori started to sit up in her bed. The pain was almost unbearable before but now for some reason it wasn't as bad.

"good. The doctor will be back in shortly to give you the pain medication and the ointment that will help your injuries heal." with that the nurse walked out the room leaving tori and cat alone.

"well lets get ready." tori said as she struggled out of bed with cats help. The two stumbled around the room gathering things and getting ready for the doctor to come in. cat helped tori to the bathroom and helped her change before continuing their previous actions.

"tori why are we in such a rush?" cat asked sounding like a 5 years old. Tori paused trying to think of a lie.

"because…. I… um… I-I'm tired and I need to shower" tori didn't want to tell cat she wanted to rush out so she wouldn't have to see beck. Then suddenly the door opened causing tori to freeze.

" ?" the doctor stepped in with a clip board in his hands.

"yes" tori sighed in relief.

"I'm glad to see the numbing medicine still hasn't worn off" the doctor spoke referring to how easily she was moving around.

"O that's why my stomach and shoulder barley hurt" tori held a hand on her stomach and smiled.

"yes well here is the pain medication that will help with your injuries and the ointment that will help heal your injuries. Rub this stuff on your stomach and shoulder 3 times a day and it should begin to heal pretty well in one week. The gashes will take some time to fully heal and they will leave a noticeable scar. I suggest you buy some cream to make them less noticable. You will have to come back in a week though so we can remove the stitches." the doctor handed the medicines over to tori but cat took them instead.

"o and here is some fresh wrap. Re wrap your stomach and shoulder everyday so you wont get an infection. And by the way, whoever stitched up your shoulder did a great job" after, the doctor walked out of the room and cat and tori continued to gather their things.

"ok come on cat lets…" tori stopped when the door opened again. She cursed to herself when the boys came into view.

"tori! Your awake" beck ran over to her, picking her up and kissing her on the forehead. She winced at the pain and he quickly dropped her to the ground again.

"o! I'm so sorry. I forgot" beck immediately felt guilty of his actions. Tori looked away trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to pour out her eyes. She loved beck but he didn't love her back (A/N or so she thinks tehe) and it was killing her.

"tor?" beck asked as he tried to make eye contact with her. He noticed the moisture in her eyes.

"I-i'm stay-ing with c-cat for now. c-come on… cat" tori stuttered and chocked as she broke from beck's hold and started for the door ignoring the pain in her stomach.

"um… ok" cat said confused and followed the limping girl.

"What! Why? Can't you just stay with me?" tori didn't answer and he spoke again this time with less anger.

"What happen?" beck grabbed her wrist so she couldn't walk away anymore. She pulled away and looked at the floor hiding the tear falling down her cheek.

"everything beck… everything" tori turned again and left the room leaving beck confused as he stood next to andre who remained silent.

"what was that about?" beck asked andre and ran his hand threw his hair.

"I don't know. Just give her some space for now. Maybe it's all the stress. Everything is getting to her. Lets just go I have a date with jade and I do NOT want to be late" andre grabbed his chocolate brown leather jacket and walking out the door. Beck sighed and followed him.

Later that night beck sat on his couch thinking about none other then tori. He held his phone in his hands after calling cat for the 5th time. Tori doesn't have her new phone yet and he knew she was with cat but she wasn't answering. He tried again… nothing. Why was she ignoring him? What did he do wrong? Beck couldn't think of anything. Then it hit him… she's mad because he left her. He left her all alone and she got attacked by her fiancé and it was all his fault. That had to be why she was mad at him! There wasn't any other reason… right?

He laid on his side thinking. Just that day he told himself he wont loose her again but there he was alone, tori ignoring him, no longer in his home or in his life. She let her slip away again. He should've followed her out the hospital room. He should of tried to find out why she was mad but instead he stood there and did nothing. This was the 2nd time she was out his life and he hated it. It was killing him. Beck stood up from his leather couch and grabbed his keys. He was not going to let her slip away again. He's going to find out for sure why she's mad and get her back. He's going to tell her how he feels and if she doesn't feel the same way at least he told her. And no matter if it's awkward after or if there relationship wont be the same at least she will still be in his life. He made a pinky promise when he was younger to a young girl he was in love with and he never breaks his promises.

Tori laid on her back in cats empty guest room. Cat was showering leaving tori alone to ponder in her thoughts. She started to think about beck… silently cursing herself for letting him enter her mind again. After re-running the scene from earlier in her mind she scolded herself for being to rash. She should've talked to him instead of running out like a heart broken teenager. She wasn't a teenager anymore, she was a young adult. She needs to handle her problems maturely and not chicken out like a little kid. She was just so use to keeping to herself and biting her tongue, she had to with josh but now she needs to learn to express what's on her mind. Even if that means telling beck how she feels and possibly ruining their relationship. Tori lifted her hand and stared at the diamond on her finger.

"why am I still wearing this?" tori asked herself. She then grabbed the ring with her other hand a wiggled it off. Holding the ring in her hand she stared at her naked finger. It looked different but felt better. Her finger looked better without the ring to her. Tori glanced at the ring and remembered the engraving.

"_forever & always_" she read the fancy letters and laughed bitterly. It was a sad funny to her how they didn't even last 'forever' and how they'll never be 'always'. It was kind of depressing looking at the gold ring. She held the ring up even higher when the light hit the diamond causing the colors of the rainbow to reflected off of it.

"of course" she snickered at her discovery. "fake" she closed her fist and threw the ring across the room with her good shoulder.

"why am I not surprised" tori smiled to herself. Not a happy smile, a sad smile. What has her life come to? Abuse… never did she would be abused. Wanting… loving someone who didn't want or love her. Desperate… she thought to herself. Fake rings, fake love, fake happiness, fake smiles. Why was everything fake? Beck faked when he acted as if he cared for her just like josh faked.

Tori was feeling sad and depressed. She was convinced no one cared and everything was a lie. She wondered what was the point of life. Where was the happiness? What was life's plan for her? Did it have a plan or was she here for no reason. Is she just an accident?

Questions ran through tori's mind overwhelming her. She smiled sadly while tears leaked from her closed eyes. Suddenly her eyes flung open when the door bell rang. Who could that be? She wondered as she slumped out the pink room to the front door. She reached for the doorknob and turned it. When she saw the tall, dark haired boy standing in the doorway her heart fluttered but died down when she remembered what he said.

"I don't like her" the words rang in tori's ears as she stared the boy in his eyes.

"w-what d-do you… want"

* * *

**So this is chapter 11! i hope you liked it. just a warning... my internet might be cut off soon so if i don't update for a while that's why. Ima do my best to stay over my cousins house on the weekends since she has internet and i can update then. Thats pretty much why i'm updating now instead of the weekend. Ima try to update a few more times. anyway pleeeeaaaassseee review! i loved all the reviews i got on the last chapter and i would be so happy if i got more :D  
**


	12. sleep talking

_Questions ran through tori's mind overwhelming her. She smiled sadly while tears leaked from her closed eyes. Suddenly her eyes flung open when the door bell rang. Who could that be? She wondered as she slumped out the pink room to the front door. She reached for the doorknob and turned it. When she saw the tall, dark haired boy standing in the doorway her heart fluttered but died down when she remembered what he said. _

"_I don't like her" the words rang in tori's ears as she stared the boy in his eyes._

"_w-what d-do you… want"_

* * *

Beck stood in front of the brunette trying to keep his cool. He looked down at the girl her eyes red and puffy and cheeks stained from dry streaks. Had she been crying, Beck asked himself. This suddenly angered him. He wasn't angry with her but angry at whoever made her cry. Little did he know it was because of him.

"can I come in?" beck asked as he walked inside, not waiting for her to respond. His curiosity and anger got the best of him. Tori opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she watched him enter cats house.

"sure" tori raised an eyebrow and closed the door behind her and followed him to cat's pink fuzzy couch. They sat down awkwardly, tori fiddling her fingers and beck running his hand through his hair to many times.

"why'd you come here" tori finally spoke up in a low whisper and snuck a glance at beck. He seemed to cool down a bit but she could tell he was still annoyed. Did she do something to get him so mad?

"because I need to talk to you" he caught her eye but she quickly turned her head.

"well talk" tori snapped, letting her attitude show a little to much. She remembered what he said and hurt rose through her. She just wanted to cry again. She lifted her feet on the couch and rested her knees on her chest. She flinched when her legs touched her stomach, she had forgotten about her injury due to the numbing medicine.

"why did you come here? You know you could've stood with me at my house." he looked at her but she turned her head again. She didn't know what to say. The truth? Or a lie?

"I-I wanted to…. spend time with cat." she swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to make her lie as believable as she can.

"well where is she. I don't see her" beck didn't believe her. The fact that she wont look at him and her voice cracked made it obvious that she was lying.

"she's in the shower." tori let her attitude slip again by accident.

"ok why are you mad at me?" he got straight to the point. What's he's been wondering the whole time he's been here.

"ooo hi beck!" cat's perky self skipped into the living room brushing her hair and completely oblivious as to what was happening.

"hi cat. Um… Me and tori are talking right now." beck informed the red head and she left the room. Tori, feeling a little disappointed cat left the room leaving tori alone, sighed. After a few minutes of silence and thinking she finally turned her face to his. She sighed again before speaking.

"ok… I'm not really mad at you, I'm just… mad" half of that was true. She was just mad, mad about everything. Sad about everything. But she was somewhat angry with beck for what he said but can she really blame him? She can't control peoples feelings. If he doesn't like her then he doesn't like her. She can't change that. She can't force him. So honestly she had no reason to be mad at him. She's just letting her hurt and disappointment get to her. Why would beck want her anyway? She was a broken mess and who wants to deal with that.

"um I'm… confused" beck stared at the girl in front of him trying to understand what she had meant. She's not mad at him which is a relief but she's mad. What is that suppose to mean. Beck just wanted to know why and what he could do to make her feel better.

"I'm mad… and sad. It's just everything that's going on. You know my fiancé… well ex fiancé and…"

"ex?" beck cut her off and glanced down at her left hand. No ring. He couldn't help but smile slightly to himself. Knowing she's no longer in that abusive relationship and she's safe make him happy. But there was that thought in the back of his head saying, what if he came after her again?

"yeah… I took the ring off about an hour ago." she smiled too at her naked finger.

"it looks better like this" he put her hand in his and smiled wider. Tori's heart skipped a beat when he smiled at her. His smile was just so beautiful, those white teeth could literally blind you if you stared for to long.

"why don't you come back to my house with me?" tori's smiled faded. Why is he asking her to stay with him if he doesn't like her. You can now add confusion to tori's long list of feelings. Maybe it's just a friendly gesture. That makes some sense to her.

"ok" tori half heartedly smiled at the handsome boy. Even if he doesn't like her, tori would still love the chance to stay with beck longer. To be able to be with him, even if it's not as anything more than friends.

Most people would think tori wouldn't want to be in a relationship yet after her previous one that literally just ended but what those people don't know is she has loved her best friend since she was 12 even though she just figured it out. Even when she was with josh her heart was never fully his. It never would have been and who knows if it would ever be someone else's. She's tried to forget beck but it just seems impossible and now that he's here again it makes getting over him even harder. All she wants is him to be hers but he doesn't want the same and now she just has to deal with it. Staying at beck's house probably isn't the best idea but right now she couldn't care less.

Beck stood up, stretched his hands to tori and pulled her up. He's happy she accepted his offer to stay with him. He doesn't fully understand why she was angry but he just wants to take her home to be with him and make her feel better. After everything that just happened he wants to be the one to make her happy. He watched her leave to cat's guest room to gather her little bit of stuff she bought and come back moments later.

"well lets go then" beck grabbed her hand and led her to his car. The ride was full of silence. It wasn't at all awkward. It was more like a comfortable silence. The whole time beck was lost in his thoughts. He had meant to reveal his feeling for the girl but it never managed to came up. Probably because of her bad mood. If she didn't like him back he didn't want to make her more upset or feel awkward.

"we're here" beck got out and opened tori's door.

"thank you kind sir" tori said in her best british accent. She's still feeling down but she's putting on her most believable smile.

"you're very welcome madam" beck responded also in an accent then took her hand again and led her inside. They walked into the house and closed the door behind them.

"are you hungry?" beck asked walking to the kitchen.

"no not really. Just tired" she answered while leaning on the counter.

"well go lay down and I'll be there in a minute. I'm going to grab some water first" he instructed her and she did so. Tori walked into the bedroom with a smile plastered on her face. I'm sleeping in the same bed as beck… again. She thought to herself causing her heart to flutter and her stomach to get butterflies. She laid down waiting for him for like what felt like hours. Suddenly she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach. She groaned and reached into her bag on the floor causing more pain to erupt through her.

"are you ok tor?" beck called while making his way to the room holding a water bottle.

"ugh… yeah I-I'm fine. I j-just have to… put on my numbing c-cream" she choked and stuttered as she pulled out her cream and returned to her previous position. Beck sat down on the other side of the bed and watched her lift her shirt halfway and unwrap the gauze. When it was all off beck frowned at the stitched up gash.

"tori lay down, let me do it." beck put down his water and grabbed the tube from tori's hands.

"are you sure? It's pretty gross" she asked surprised that he would actually wanted to come in contact with her injury.

"yeah it's not that bad" tori shrugged and laid back. Beck was surprised himself that he was doing this but he wanted to take care of her. This is one way he could think of taking care of her and taking her pain away… literally. Beck squirted the medicine onto his pointer finger and bought his hand to her stomach and gently rubbed it. She flinched and he sprung his hand back.

"I'm so sorry it didn't…"

"no. beck it's ok. It's going to hurt regardless if you do it or me. Don't mind me I've felt worse pains." beck figured she was talking about the abuse and begun to rub again. He did his best to ignore her flinching but he couldn't help but feel awful that he was causing her pain.

After a few minutes beck noticed her stillness. She was asleep. He smiled and pulled her shirt down and cleaned off his hand. He walked around the side of the bed to tori and pulled the covers over her. He bent down and kissed her forehead before laying on his side of the bed and getting under the covers himself, facing tori.

Almost asleep beck felt something come close to him. He opened his eyes to see tori was unknowingly cuddling into him. He wasn't at all uncomfortable instead he was excited. He wrapped his arms around her pulled her tiny figure, pulling her closer and resting his head on hers.

"hmmmm…. Beck" tori whispered in her sleep, smiling and burying her head into his chest.

"yes?" he asked wondering if her unconscious mind would respond.

"I love you…" tori mumbled. It took beck a few moments to understand what she had said but when he did his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped slightly. His shocked expression soon turned into an overjoyed smile on both his lips and in his eyes. She may be saying this in her sleep but when someone says something in their sleep most of the time it's true. Their saying what's deep inside their thoughts. What's been lingering there for a long time and they just want to get it off their chest. This made beck feel on top of the world.

"I love you too" beck spoke honestly and kissed her forehead again. This was the second time beck told tori he loves her, only it's when she's asleep. Why can't he have enough courage to say it to her face when she's awake.

Now that beck knows her feelings he is mentally promising himself that he _will _tell her how he feels. Soon… really soon.

* * *

**HI! So as you can tell my internet hasn't been shut off yet. I'm so happy! But I no it's going to be cut off soon enough but until then ima be updating. So I hope you liked my chapter. It's pretty boring, no drama, but it does have a lot of boriness and I hope your happy with that! I would also like to say I'm kinda disappointed with how much reviews I got last time but I really hope this chapter gets way more. No pressure ;D**

**REVIEWS PLEASE :)****  
**


	13. someone like me

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. i hope this chapter gets just as much! and by the way this chapters a long one.**

**Disclaimer****:****(i always forget to do this lol) I**** don't on victorious or the characters. i wouldn't be making fanfictions if i did.**

* * *

Beck's eyes fluttered open as he begun to wake from his peaceful sleep. The raise from the sun streamed in through the blinds and landed on his eyes causing them to burn. He quickly sat up, rubbed his tired eyes and glanced at the clock… 10:28am. Before he could tear his gaze from the clock he remembered the girl who was sleeping in his bed last night. He looked to the left but didn't see her. He jumped out of bed and walked into the living room… nothing. Next he looked into the kitchen… nothing. He checked the bathroom then started calling her name.

"tori! Tori?!" he shouted as he made his way to the front door.

"tor…. Oh thank god. I thought you… What's wrong?" beck asked when he saw tori sitting on the little bench, her legs criss crossed and the side of her head leaning on her hand. He took it upon himself to join her by sitting on the bench with her.

"oh… uh nothing. Just thinking" tori responded not bothering to look at beck. She's still out of it a bit.

"about?" he hesitated at first to ask. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable but in the end he opened his mouth and asked.

"just… everything that's been going on." she finally tore her eyes away from a single red rose, standing in beck's lawn, and met his eyes.

"you want to talk about it?" he hoped he wasn't pushing his luck as her eyes trailed off again, back to the rose he noticed she was staring at before. There was a few seconds of silence resting in the air before tori answered.

"ummm… not really. It's ok" she said while standing up and looking back at beck.

"k" he sighed and sat up with her and they made their way back inside the house. Beck was hoping to get her to talk to him about it but his attempt didn't work.

"you hungry? I'm ganna make some pancakes and bacon" tori asked as she gliding around the kitchen going from cabinet to cabinet, getting all the necessities.

"yeah. Why don't you let me cook?" he knew the answer before he even finished his sentence. Tori stood still and thought.

"No. it's fine. I want to cook." she begun to make the batter. Beck sighed and sat back in his seat. He wondered why she was still acting like she was with josh. Feeling the need to cook and clean for him all the time. It bothered beck. He wanted to take care of her but that wasn't going to happen if she kept acting like a mother to him.

"so tor…" he broke from his thoughts and looked at the girl in the kitchen. She was now pouring the batter onto the pan, making the first pancake.

"so beck…" she responded not making eye contact. She wasn't sure why she was so distant this morning, maybe it's the thought in the back of her head that keeps saying 'he doesn't like you tori. You shouldn't be here.' she was letting the voice repeat over and over in her mind. It was driving her crazy.

"did you sleep good last night?" beck smirked remembered her sleeping last night. Most of the night all she did was cuddle beck and say his name while smiling.

"um yeah. Slept the whole night" tori continued to flip the pancakes and taking the cooked ones off the pan.

"have any… good dreams?" tori's head flashed in the direction of beck's surprised of his question. Her heart begun to raise and her palms were sweaty. She didn't know what to say. She can't tell him she was dreaming about him all night and by the way he asked her he probably already knows somehow. It probably didn't help that she woke up cuddling him. He must of noticed her at some point through the night but why wouldn't he push her away or something?

"w-well actually I… uh… don't recall having any dreams. I mean I p-probably had a dream but I just um don't remember it. You know how that happens to people… when you dream but…" tori quickly stopped talking when she noticed her babbling. She mentally slapped herself in the forehead, feeling stupid for her unnecessary rambling.

"I don't remember" she finished her babbling quickly and continued with cooking causing beck to chuckle. Beck wondered where he would go from this. He wanted to somehow bring up what she said in her sleep but he wasn't sure if now was a good time. She's acting pretty distant and nervous and if he bought it up now then he might make things worse.

"ok then" beck said after a long silence.

"there done" tori announced while bringing a plate of pancakes and bacon over to him. The smell of the food hit beck's nose and it smelled amazing. He went to charge at it when he noticed she never bought syrup over. He went to stand up but tori stopped him.

"where are you going?" she asked while standing up herself.

"I'm getting syrup for…"

"no!… uh I mean, I'll get it. Just sit" beck slowly sat down and watched tori search the cabinet for syrup. When she found it she gave it to beck and sat down across from him.

"tori, you don't have to wait on me hand and foot like this" beck said while cutting his pancakes and bought them to his mouth.

"I no… I'm sorry." she apologized and ate a piece of bacon.

"it's ok just let me cook tomorrow. Hey tori…" tori stopped herself from eating long enough to look at beck and speak.

"yeah?"

"can I take you to dinner tonight?" beck asked nervous but trying to keep his cool. He knew she… loves him because what she said last night but he can't help but feel a bit scared she would deny.

"um d-dinner? W-why?" tori stuttered and suddenly lost her appetite. The butterflies in her stomach pushed away the hunger feeling.

"because you deserve it." tori couldn't help but smile at this. She looked down trying to hide the blush forming on her cheeks but beck noticed.

"well I don't have anything to wear. All my stuff are at my house" tori wanted to go to dinner with him, it's not like she was trying to make excuses so they wont go.

"I guess we can go to your house an get your stuff" beck could see the color melt from her skin and her body tense up.

"w-what if… _he's_… there?" tori asked suddenly feeling weak at the thought of seeing him again.

"I doubt he's ganna be there. That's the first place the police would check for him. You don't have to go in if you don't want to" he stood up from the table and placed the plate in the sink. Tori was going to offer to clean it but she knew she didn't have the energy to get up right now.

"no… no I'll go inside. Besides you don't know were I keep my stuff." by this time tori finally felt strong enough to sit up from her chair and put her plate in the sink to. Beck took it from her hand and begun to wash it.

"alright lets go then" beck said once he was finished washing dishes.

"hold on" tori fast walked into beck's bedroom and he followed her. She searched her bag and pulled out some pills.

"what's that for?" beck asked and leaned against the wall.

"my pain medicine. I can feel the numbing medicine wearing off" beck was surprised how calm she was. If the pain returned he imagined her showing more pain like last night but she wasn't. tori pulled out a pill and grabbed beck's water from last night then swallowed it.

"alright now we can go" beck grabbed her hand and walked to the car. Tori sat nervously in the passenger seat, shifted every few minutes to a new position and nibbling at her finger nails as they got closer and closer to her… home.

"are you sure you want to go inside?" beck asked as they pulled into the driveway. He was right, no one was there.

"ummm… yeah. Lets go" she tried to sound nonchalant but instead sounded pessimistic. She could help but feel that something bad was going to happen. She was already regretting coming here again.

Beck got out of his car and opened tori's door for her. Instead of using her british accent to thank him she gave him a small, forced smile. They walked slowly to her front door and beck reached for the doorknob. Locked.

"shit. It's locked." beck ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Tori thought of saying 'oh well lets go' but she bent down and slipped her hand under the mat. Beck watched as she pulled out a sliver key and inserted it into the doorknob. It clicked and beck opened the door. He stepped inside and examined his surroundings. He turned to looked at tori who was standing still outside.

"are you ganna come in? you don't have to." tori hesitantly stepped into the house and felt a wave of depression rush over her. It was overwhelming being here again. All the bad memories clouded her brain and she felt dizzy.

"ok… well l-let's get my s-stuff then" tori wobbled a bit while walking and beck followed close behind incase her knees gave out, they didn't. tori stopped in front of the door she knew was her bedroom. She pushed it open slowly and walked inside.

They looked around and tori noticed all the framed pictures of her and josh where crushed on the floor and her clothes were all over the floor. Tori bitterly laughed and knelt down of the floor, picking up her clothes.

"there should be boxes in the closet" beck nodded and walked over to the closet. He opened it and grabbed the brown boxes. He gave them to tori and she put her clothes in them while beck picked up a picture from the floor. It was tori and josh before things went sour.

She was wearing a long white flowy skirt and a white, loose see threw shirt that fell off the shoulder. Under she was wearing a neon green bikini. On her head was a, also white, hat with a green ribbon wrapped around it and her hair was blowing in the wind. She looked so happy and beautiful. Josh was wearing a blue button down that was unbutton all the way revealing his toned abs and blue swim shorts. They were walking down the beach holding hands and laughing.

"that was taking a few months ago… before josh, ya know, lost his mind." tori giggled a bit at her exaggeration and beck laughed along.

"you guys look so happy" beck said feeling a little jealousy. The picture would look better if it was of him and tori.

"we where" she stopped talking and stood back up. Beck put the picture down again and watched her walk into the closet. She pulled out her shoes and beck helped. They were putting them in another box when tori heard a soft click then foot steps. Her heart stopped.

"no… no not now! Please no" she whisper/ shouted while backing away from the door then crashing into the wall behind her.

"what?" beck asked completely unaware of the foot steps coming towards the room. Tori's hearing developed and there a lot more sensitive then they use to be which is probably why beck didn't hear the foot steps.

"josh, he's here. You need to hide!" tori ran to beck and tried to push him into the closet but he wouldn't let her.

"no I'm not ganna let him hurt you" before tori could open her mouth to speak someone came into the room.

"well well well… didn't expect to find you here. And you bought a friend." josh walked deeper into the room and shoved his hands together. Tori froze in her spot and beck stepped in front of her.

"aw you think you can protect her?" josh got closer to beck and stood right in front of him. They are equal in height but josh does have a bit more muscle but beck didn't let that intimidate him.

"I don't think… I am." beck said while taking a step closer to josh, surprising both himself and josh. Josh, feeling a heat of anger rush through his body, took a swing at beck but her dogged it.

"tori… call the cops now!" beck shouted to the frozen girl watching as he dogged every hit josh was tossing his way causing him to become even more furious. Beck threw his phone to her and she caught it.

Tori stood still watching until she processed what beck had told her to do. She unlocked beck's phone and begun to dial 911. She watched feeling very guilty for getting him into this while the phone rang.

Beck kept dancing around josh's flying fist. He hates violence and he never wanted tori to see him in a fight so he doesn't plan on swinging back unless it's really necessary. Beck could tell josh was out of breath and loosing energy fast so he knew if he kept dogging his swings he could ware him out more. He could hear tori in the background freaking out on the phone. Josh heard to and caught beck off guard when he looked at tori. Josh pushed beck into the wall and plunged for tori who just ended the call. He grabbed the phone and smashed it then grabbed tori and threw her across the room.

Beck watched her tiny, fragile figure fly across the room and land hitting the wall and falling to the floor. She knocked out as soon as her head bashed into the wall. Beck who was now fuming with anger jumped off the ground and ran to josh. He didn't notice beck coming towards him and when he did it was to late. Beck bought his fist back and jammed it into josh's face, causing him to fall and knock out immediately. All his anger was in the one blow and it was enough to win that fight.

"ow" beck rubbed his knuckles then remembered tori. He ran over to her limp body and gathered it into his arms.

"Tori! Tori, baby, wake up! Please! Wake up!" tears found there way out of his chocolate brown eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He continued to shake her body and rubbed her cheek with his thumb until he heard the sirens in the background. He lifted her body from the ground and sat on the bed when he noticed her eyes moving behind her lids.

"tori? Tori!" a smile formed on his face and happy tears replaced his sad ones when her eyes fully opened.

"beck? Uh b-beck where's…. josh" tori's eyes searched the room and the police officers who suddenly barged in. Beck and tori watched the police officers lift josh's unconscious body from the ground and put hand cuffs around his wrist.

"excuse me… but can we talk to you guys" a charming police officer walked over to them and asked. He led them out the house while the other men bought the boxes outside. They sat on the porch explaining everything that happened and tori and josh's history to an investigator. Well beck explained while a fireman checked tori for any serious injuries and asked her how she feels. Before they left a police officer assured them josh will be in jail for a long time for attempted murder when he stabbed tori and she can get a restraining order against him when he gets out… if he gets out.

"are you ok?" beck asked from the drivers seat when they pulled into his driveway. Tori was silent the whole drive and didn't look away from the window the entire time.

"I'm sorry" she whispered barley loud enough for him to hear. She still didn't look at him.

"for what?" he unbuckled his seatbelt and adjusted his position to face tori better. She turned and finally looked at him.

"for getting you into this. I should have never came to you that night. I should've kept this all to myself. I shouldn't have told you about josh. Then you wouldn't have been in that fight earlier. Then you would be in any of this. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have dragged you into my fucked up life. It's my problem and I should've dealt with it myself instead of coming to you. I'm sorry for everything! I'm just… so sorry" by the time she was finished tears were falling from her eyes and she was yelling.

"tor… don't be sorry. If you didn't come to me who knows what else he would've done to you. You did the right thing coming to me and I'm glad you did. You don't deserve any of this. You don't deserve what he did to you. You deserve to be happy. You deserve someone who makes you happy, someone who takes care of you. Someone who loves you. Someone…" beck stopped and hesitated before finishing his sentence.

"someone… like me" beck let out a breath he didn't realized he was holding and stared at the girl in the passenger seat. Her eyes wide and mouth gabbed a little.

"w-what?" she stuttered unsure if what she heard was true or if her ears where bugging out.

"tori… let me tell you something" beck decided it was time to come clean about his feelings. He had to eventually so now was probably as good as any other time.

"when we were kids I liked you. Not just a friendly like either. After I left I missed you so much. There wasn't a single day I didn't think about you. After a while though I hide away those feelings since I thought I'd never see you again. When I came back and saw you for the first time in 9 years the feelings flooded back but you were with josh. Then that night when you came to me all bloody I became enraged with anger. Then those feelings I had felt stronger. All I wanted to do was go an kill josh for what he did." beck stopped for a breath before continuing.

"and the next day when I saw you laying on the floor dying because of josh I realized something. I don't want to loose you again. Not ever. I want you to myself, I want to take care of you, make you happy, I want you. I realized that… I love you"

By the time beck stopped tori's heart was speeding and she felt hot all over her body. About half way through his speech she even took off a jacket beck gave her to wear when she was cold. She was literally lost for words. She couldn't believe her ears. She thought he didn't like her and now there he was telling her he loves her. It didn't seem real.

"beck… please don't do this." tori could tell beck was confused so she continued.

"you don't love me. You said you don't like me in the hospital to andre. don't lie to me I don't need this." beck stared at her confused. Then he remembered him and andre's conversation when he thought she was asleep. This caused him to chuckle and tori to get angry. She was being serious and he was taking this as a joke.

"tori… I was just saying that to andre so he could leave me alone. It wasn't true. I did like you… well love you but I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet." tori immediately felt stupid. Her cheeks got red from embarrassment and she laughed at herself.

"really?" she smiled at him with hopeful eyes.

"really. Tori vega I love you" tori's mouth morphed from a frown to a huge smile and she dove into beck pressing her lips against his. Beck surprised at first quickly kissed her back before she could pull away. She let her hands move to his hair and him to her waist. Their kiss was full of passion and desire but after a few more moments they pulled back for air.

Tori rested her forehead on beck's and opened her mouth to speak.

"I love you too" after kissing a few more times they left the car and bought in tori's boxes.

"you have your stuff in _my _house… so where like…"

"living together" tori finished his sentence.

"yeah" they stood looking at each other before tori broke the silence. She jumped up and down then ran into becks arms. He lifted her up in a hug and spun her around.

"were living together!" tori squealed before kissing beck again. He chuckled and kissed her back.

"so are we still going to dinner? It could be like a celebration dinner." beck said then pulled a red rose from behind him and held it to tori.

"I would like that" she responded and grabbed the rose. She put it to her nose and smelt it then looked back up at beck, giving him a peck on the lips.

For the first time in a long time tori's smiling a real smile. She's happier then she's ever been. She feels like she's on cloud nine. She could not imagine her life getting any better then it is now.

Beck smiled down at the love of his life feeling like the luckiest guy in the world. He has the girl of his dreams and she's finally all his. After years of waiting he finally has tori Vega all to himself.

* * *

**And there it is! Their finally together. I hope it lived up to your expectations.**

** So my question is do you guys want me to continue this or stop? I really don't know what else to write about. I guess I could just continue it but make it more of their life from here or I could stop it. What do you guys want? The future of this story lies in your hands… no pressure ;). So yeah… I really hope you liked this chapter! Pretty pretty please review! I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter and if I should continue. Please review :D**


	14. the next level?

Tori took off a piece of lint that was resting on her floral print skinny jeans and dropped it into the trash can then looked in the mirror. She admired her outfit which was well put together before stepping out the house and into her truck. She pulled out the driveway and onto the busy road.

Tori was on her way to meet up with some old friends at a diner while beck was off at work. It's been a year into their relationship and it's been the best. Beck got offered a lead role in a huge action movie that's coming out sometime next month and tori sings at a classy restaurant every weekend. Not the best job but she's quickly on her way to fulfilling her dream, being a successful singer.

Tori was snapped back to reality when her JPS spoke.

**Turn right and you have arrived at your destination**

The mechanical voice spoke and tori followed it's instructions. She parked her car and got out. The cool breeze swept her hair off her shoulders and made it dance around in the air. She tried to tame the mess while walking quickly into the small diner. When she made it inside she pulled off her cream colored gloves and ran her naked fingers through her hair then walked to the women behind the desk.

"I'm here with…" she begun only to be cut off by a high squealing voice.

"Tori! Over here!" a red head called while waving her hand to tori. She walked over to the table in the corner of the room and sat down on the red velvet colored chair.

"hey vega" tori looked at the girl in which the voice came from. She had short midnight black hair with a blue streak running through it. Her skin was as pale as snow but her beauty was still striking.

"hey jade" tori and jade weren't always friends. They used to never get along as kids. Jade was jealous of her since she had a huge crush on beck as kids but he was always hanging out with tori and it made her angry. She would try to make her life a living nightmare everyday, doing things like throwing gum in her hair, which backfired on her since tori ended up getting a very cute haircut that beck liked a lot. She also spread rumors but no one believed them and made fun of her daily. But eventually after beck left they became closer. They still have their little spats but overall their pretty close. Almost as close as tori and cat.

"may I take your order?" a blue hair waitress walked over with a note pack. The three girls were a little taken back of her strange appearance but they've seen worse in Hollywood Arts.

"it's about time" jade rolled her eyes and lifted her menu.

"jade!" tori shot jade a look of disapproval.

"what!?" she asked defensively and smirked. Tori ignored her and ordered fries and a turkey sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes, jade ordered chicken wings and fries and cat ordered a salad.

"so jade… how's it going with andre?" jade's dull expression shot into a shy smile at the sound of her boyfriends name. Tori took this as a good sign.

"real good actually. Well… better then good. Look!" jade shot her left hand up from under the table exposing a beautiful, flawless diamond ring wrapped around her ring finger.

"he proposed!" tori and cat squealed and jade even joined in half way through which was very uncharacteristic.

"this is so exciting! I was wondering when he was going too! You guys have been together for like 3 years now!" tori mentioned while holding jades hand in hers and examining the beautiful ring.

"hey tori?" cat and tori released jade's hand. The waitress came over and handed them their soda's before leaving again.

"yeah cat?"

"do you think beck will propose to you?" cat asked with the most innocent voice. Tori nearly spit out her soda at the question but instead choked.

"yeah vega. Cat's engaged, I'm engaged. When's your turn?" jade smirked and crossed her arms. They may be close but she still enjoyed making the brunette uncomfortable. Tori coughed for a few minutes before answering.

"ummm… ha ha… well I don't know. We have only been together for a year" tori laughed nervously and ran her hand through her brown waves.

"a year is long enough. Cat's and robbie only dated for 6 months before getting engaged. You said beck loves you, why isn't he proposing then." tori felt a little angered by jades hostility.

"maybe he's not ready jade. Why are you being so mean!" cat quickly came to her defense when she realized tori didn't know what to say.

"I'm just saying. I'm your friend vega and I don't want to see you waste your time on someone who doesn't plan on making a future with you" jade got to her point. Her hostile behavior was her way of being a friend and trying to care for tori.

"well what's your excuse jade!? You and andre were together for 3 years before he decided to take it to the next level!" tori was now yelling from across the table. She never likes to let her anger result in yelling but when it comes to beck she can't help but loose control.

"well were engaged now. We're getting married. That's a step farther then you and beck" tori's outburst didn't seem to faze her.

"guys stop!" cat pulled her hands over her ears and shouted at her friends. They quickly stopped arguing and instead gave each other angry, annoyed looks.

"I'm leaving" tori's blood was boiling and she couldn't handle it. She could feel another outburst coming so she instead jumped out her chair and stomped to the exit.

"tori stay!" cat shouted to her but she ignored her.

TPOV

I pushed the door open and a cool gust of wind gently smacked my body. It's December and there's snow on the floor and absolutely freezing. I left my stupid jacket at home by accident. I put my hat and gloves on before walking to my car and opening the door.

Jade is so wrong. She's just jealous of mine and beck's relationship but she shouldn't be jealous… she has andre. Ugh she can be such a gang. So what if beck hasn't proposed to me yet. We've only been together for a year… but we have known each other since we were babies. Jade does have a point… what's taking him so long.

What if she was right. Maybe beck doesn't plan on taken our relationship to the next level. I want to get married someday and have kids. I'm 23 now and I wanted to get married and have kids in an early age but I'm running out of time. Maybe I am wasting my time. I love beck so much, always have and always will, I would even die for him but if he's not planning on giving me what I want in life then I can't keep up with this dead end relationship.

NPOV

"she's going to love this" beck said to andre while he admired the diamond ring in his palm.

"man who wouldn't. it's perfect and that diamond is huge!" andre looked at the ring, taken back by it's beauty.

"well only the best for tori" beck smiled and handed the gorgeous piece of jewelry back to the tall, slim man behind the counter. He watched him place the ring in a tiny purple velvet box and close it.

"that will be $21,900" beck pulled his wallet from his back pocket and took out check book. He wrote down the amount of money and signed the paper then handed it to the man.

"damn beck! How can you afford this? I only spent $8,000 on Jades ring." andre spoke astonished of the price and beck's calm mood.

"I'm an actor andre, we get paid a lot of money." beck shrugged and laughed at his reaction. The man handed beck a small hard gold colored bag that read 'KAY jewelers' in bold black letters.

"thank you and have a nice day" beck and andre returned the kind nature with a nod of the head and made their way out the exit of the famous jewelry store. Beck griped the bag tight as the harsh wind blew hard against every object in it's way including him and andre. They gathered in beck's new black lexus and pulled out the busy parking lot.

"fucking wind" beck mumbled loud enough for andre to hear and laugh.

"did you guess start decorating for Christmas yet?" andre rubbed his hands together creating a warm friction. He reached over to the heat and turned it on full blast.

"nah not yet" beck shrugged. He loves Christmas but with all the chaos from filming the movie he hasn't had time to decorate.

"dude Christmas is a week from today" andre looked at him in disbelief. Beck always decorates for the holidays.

"I no I no. I'll probably do it tomorrow with tori. She's been bugging me for a few weeks to go with her" beck cut between cars trying to make it before the green light turns red.

"did you get her a present yet?" he didn't make it.

"the ring. I'm going to propose on Christmas eve then on Christmas ima give her a few more expensive gifts. Did you get jade her gift yet?" beck leaned back in his seat waiting for the light to change, it was taking forever,

"yeah. I got her a bunch of stuff and I found the real scissors from her favorite movie the scissoring so ima give her those too."

"nice. Hey thanks for coming with me man." beck spoke from the drivers seat as they pulled out into traffic.

"no problem. Ima call jade and see how the lunch went. Make sure you hide that bag, tori might be home and she still thinks you went to work." andre pulled out his pear phone and dialed his fiancé's number.

"wow it's crazy how me, robbie and you, soon, are all engaged… who would've thought" andre opened his mouth to speak some more but he stopped when he heard shouting in his ear.

"cat! Get out of that rocket ship! That rides for babies!" jade screamed at the red head who was giggling and riding a rocket ship outside of food market.

"jade? Jade!" andre called trying to draw her attention back to the phone.

"what! O hey babe? What's up?" jade's angry mood changed quick when she remembered who was on the other side of the phone. Andre laughed and spoke back.

"hey babe. How'd lunch go with cat and tori?" he asked while pointing at a McDonalds down the road. Beck got the hint and switched lanes so he could enter the drive through.

"ugh fine until tori had a hissy fit when I asked her why beck hadn't proposed yet. She got all mad and left. Honestly I think their relationship is going no where." jade yawned and he could hear cat still giggling on the ride.

"jade that's none of your business. Stick your nose out of their relationship." andre used his stern voice, showing her he's not playing around. Jade sighed but surrendered after a few more comments about the subject. They talked a little while longer while andre snacked on his fries until they arrived at his house.

"ok see you later man… no not you jade" beck gave andre daps and pulled out the driveway.

After a few minutes her arrived at his house. Tori's truck was deep in the driveway so he parked behind it. Beck stuffed the KAYs bag in a scrap walmart bag he had in the backseat. He entered the house with the widest grin. He looked around the house before running into the guest room.

After searching for a good spot he decided on the closet. He examined the mini room for a good place when his eye settled on a stack of folded towels in the corner of a shelf. He quickly shoved the bag in-between 2 towels and started to make his way out when he heard a curious voice echo into the room.

"beck is that you?" tori walked into the bedroom. Beck jumped out the closet instantly and tried to keep a calm look.

"yeah hey baby" beck may be a good actor but he's a horrible liar so his high pitched voice wasn't very believable.

"ok" tori ignored his odd behavior. Her curious voice soon transformed into a snappy attitude as she whipped around, her hair flowing the same direction and walked back to the living room. Beck stood confused for a moment before following her.

"um tori? Is something wrong?" he walked behind the couch where she sat watching sports. People think girls don't like sports or watch or play them but tori can't get enough of them and even though she's not from New York, the Yankees are her all time favorite baseball team. They were playing now.

Tori wasn't paying to much attention though. All she could think about was what jade said. The argument kept replaying in her mind. Then she would start to think about the possibility of not marrying beck and having kids like she hoped. She didn't mean to but she was becoming upset with him.

"Nope" she said straight and popping her 'P'. "what would make you think that" beck could hear her attitude still in her voice even though she was doing her best to conceal it.

"nothing forget it" he didn't want to argue so instead he brushed it away and sat next to her on the leather couch.

"so babe, you want to go on a date tonight." tori's angry face flickered between excitement and anger. She was excited for a date with beck but she's still angry,

"why?" she still avoided his eyes that were focused on her and kept them glued to the TV screen.

"because I want to take you to dinner. We don't really go out much anymore" tori tore her gaze from the TV to meet beck's confident eyes.

"how about we go Christmas shopping!" tori suddenly became giddy and beck could see that this would make her happy. He ran his hand through his hair before answering.

"fine, we can go to dinner some other time." beck smiled and bought her face to his for a short soft peck.

* * *

**Yeah so this is chapter 14, not very exciting but now that she's no longer being abused, and I don't have any plans of making beck abusive, the story is just going to be full of boriness. But I still hope you liked it. Please please review! I want to know what you guys think! Oh and I would like to say thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! They were so nice. I love you guys! Review please!**


	15. christmas shopping

"beck! Come on! You spend more time on your hair then I do." tori crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as she waited by the front door. She shifted her black gloves then re-crossed her arms again.

"sorry but after babysitting my niece earlier my hair is real knotted. Remind me why I let a 4 year old play with my hair?" beck combed out his tangled hair and set the brush down in a rush.

"well you can always cut it" she shrugged. Beck turned the corner with a smirk on his face.

"you know I can't do that. You'll miss it to much." he teased her and wrapped his leather jacket around himself.

"me?… ok yeah I would. What would I run my hands through when we kiss?" tori smirked and pulled beck in for a quick kiss then grabbed her jacket and put it on too.

"or hold on to. My head is still sore from last night" beck winked at her. Tori smiled and softly pushed his shoulder.

"here babe, put on this hat. Is freezing outside and I don't want you getting sick." beck put a black hat on her and pulled it down so it would cover half her face then chuckled to himself.

"ha ha ha!" tori fake laughed and adjusted it so it rested on her head just right. "your always looking out for me. Your so cute" tori pecked his cheek, grabbed his hand covered by a glove and pulled him out the house into the white snow. Delicate snow flakes fells from the sky, hitting their skin and causing then she shiver from the cold.

They made their way to tori's truck, beck taking the drivers seat and tori taking the passenger seat, and pulled out the driveway. Driving down the street tori turned on the radio and on came Christmas songs. She flipped through the stations looking for a suitable song when Mariah Carey's- All I want for Christmas is you, came on. Tori settled for the song to sing along to, to hopefully drop beck some hints.

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about presents under the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is…_

_You_

Beck listened to her beautiful voice and smiled to himself. He looked down at her and intertwined his fingers in hers, rubbing his thumb on her hand. Tori looked at him and smiled. They gave each other that look. That look of adoring, that one look saying, I can't and won't loose you, I can't live without you, I love you. That look a person would be so lucky to get.

Beck joined in on singing. His voice is pretty good too. They continued singing different Christmas related songs until they finally reached their destination. Once they parked beck got out of the car and then opened the door for tori, something he does for her all the time.

They entered the store and made their way to the back of the store leading back outside to the trees. They sniffed in the smell of pine and walked around, hand in hand, looking at the different sizes and colors of trees.

"wow beck look at this one!" tori ran over to a huge, dark green tree in the corner with beck being dragged behind. Standing next to the piece of natural was like standing next to a skyscraper.

"it's… it's amazing" tori breathed her words as her eyes traced it.

"I no. it'll look great in the living room" tori looked at beck surprised. He looked down at her with a confusion to why she was so caught off guard.

"your going to get it? Beck it's…" tori released his hand and picked up the price tag hanging from a small branch. "$599! Plus it's so huge!"

"tor, our house is huge…er and we can afford it. If you like it… I'm getting it." beck shrugged and walked over to a worker to discuss buying the tree. Tori stood back smiling and watched her man at work. She's never would've thought she would find a man so amazing.

"ok they said they'll ship it to our house. I gave them the address and wrote a check so we'll have the tree by later today or tomorrow." beck grabbed tori's cold hands, covering them completely with his own to warm them.

"your so amazing you no that!" tori tore her hands from beck's and pulled him into a warm hug which he returned instantly.

They spent a few more hours buying different decorations for the house and the tree then returned back to their house.

"hey bae I was thinking for Christmas eve we invite cat, robbie, jade and andre over. It'll be fun, we can have like a small party or something." beck walked behind the counter in the kitchen and tori walked in wearing beck's blue basketball shorts and a white tee.

"o yeah that'll be cool. I'll call cat and jade and let them know." tori begun to walk back to her room when beck called her back.

"wait… here, some hot chocolate" beck handed over a white mug with a black curved mustache on the top.

"love the mug" tori held the mug over her mouth so it the mustache was under her nose making beck laugh.

"bought it just for you, I no how much you love mustaches." tori giggled along with beck and pecked his cheek then left the room to call her friends. When tori was out of view beck pulled out his phone and searched his contacts till he found the names he was looking for and group texted them.

**To: Andre, Robbie**

**Heyy guys so Christmas eve I'm proposing to tori and I want you guys along with cat and jade to come and watch. I told tori we were having a small party so she wont be suspicious.**

**From: beck**

Beck threw his phone on the couch, grabbed his own hot chocolate, walked over to his love seat and flipped on the tv. After a minute robbie responded.

**To: Beck**

**Tori… marry you? Ha! Axuidfheubfrhjsk**

**From: Robbie**

Beck sat reading the text wondering what was going on before another text came.

**To: beck**

**Hey beck sorry that was rex. He got my phone and I had to fight it from him. But anyway… your ganna propose to tori?! That's awesome. Me and cat are definitely coming.**

**From: Robbie**

Beck laughed at the image in his head of robbie and rex fighting for dominance on the phone. Rex is such a bully.

**To: Robbie**

**Good. don't tell cat though. I don't want her telling tori**

**From: Beck**

After another minute robbie responded with a simple 'ok' and beck got another text.

**To: Beck**

**Awesome man, can't wait. I told jade and rubbed it in her face. She thought you would never propose**

**From: Andre**

Beck and andre talked for a little but stopped when beck heard quiet footsteps approaching.

"hey baby I talked to jade and cat. They said their definitely coming. Well cat said she would definitely come but jade… well it took a long time of convincing from me and andre." tori leaned on the arm or the love seat and crossed her arms.

"jade is so stubborn. I don't know how andre deals with her... Hey lets watch a movie." beck got up and walked to a shelf that held tons of different movies.

"sounds fun I'll go make some popcorn" tori walked into the kitchen and searched the cabinets for the popcorn. Once she found it she placed it in the microwave and set the time.

"lets watch the paranormal activity series. I bought the fourth movie yesterday." beck stood up from the ground with the four dvds in his hands.

"I love those movies… but it's Christmas time, don't you think we should watch some Christmas movie?" the microwave stopped and tori took out the popcorn. She pulled out a glass bowl and pour the food into it, then grabbed some 2 water bottles.

"what's the matter? To scared to watch some scary movies?" beck teased her while putting the first movie in their xbox 360.

"of course not! Ugh fine" tori sighed in defeat but still smiled as she made her way back around the counter and to the living room. Beck sat back down on the love seat and pulled tori onto his lap before she could sit next to him instead, almost spilling the popcorn in the process. She smiled and rested her head against his chest and he put his on the top of her head.

They watched 2 full movies and the beginning of the third and finished off the popcorn before tori fell asleep. Beck glance at the clock, it read 11:38pm.

"I guess we're not getting the tree tonight" beck mumbled to himself and turned off the tv. He snaked one arm under tori's neck and the other under her legs, picking her up bridal style and bought her to their bedroom. He laid her down, covered her body with the blanket then took his place on the opposite side.

Beck begun to fall asleep but he felt tori cuddle up to him which woke him up. He looked down and smiled when he remembered the moment he new he was inlove with her. He dragged his hand to the bottom of her shirt and lifted it enough to reveal a long thin scar that bulged out slightly. He traced it with his finger tips until he fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

**so this ischapter 15... it was shorter than my usual chapters but I still really hoped you like the boriness. The big moment is coming really soon so please be patient! Thanks for the reviews on the the last chapter and I really hope I get just as much reviews for this one :D**


	16. movie premiere

**Disclaimer****: i do not own victorious or the characters. only the ones i make up**

"Hey love!" beck called as he juggled two tickets in his hands. He turned the corner of the hallway and entered the bedroom. Tori was laying on her stomach on her laptop searching the web.

"Ooo beck!" tori almost shrieked and exited her web page and turned her face to face him nonchalantly. Beck gave her a questioning look, she realized the position she was in wasn't the best so she quickly explained.

"I-I was se-searching for…. Ah… Christmas gifts for you, cat, robbie, jade and andre. Then you came in a scared me, I didn't want you to see them" that wasn't the truth, not even close. Truth is tori was searching wedding dresses and other sorts of wedding details but mostly the beautiful dresses. She didn't want beck to see, he might get freaked out so she had to close out fast.

"you haven't bought your gifts yet?" beck walked over and sat on the end of the bed where tori's head use to be near.

"n-nope" tori fake laughed and sat up all the way. She already bought all the gifts though but she was hiding them so beck wouldn't be suspicious and try to see what hide under the wrapping paper.

"well you might want to hurry. Anyway… I got us 6 VIP tickets for my movie premiere tomorrow. I was thinking we could give the other four to cat, robbie, jade and andre." tori sat up even more than before and a smile grew wide across her face.

"really! Does this mean we're going to be on the red carpet and people will be taking pictures of us and we'll meet celebrities!" she was pouncing up and down on the bed as excitement coursed through her veins.

"yup! Being my girlfriend sure comes with some benefits" beck smirked with pride and tori through herself on him to give him a hug.

"it sure does!" she pecked him on the lips "ah I have to call cat and jade! We need to get the best dresses!" she threw herself across the bed to grab her phone and she begun to dial.

"here tori, use my credit card… buy whatever you need for tomorrow. Money is no object" beck pulled his credit card out from his pocket and placed it in her small hands.

"really? I don't know about this beck… I don't feel right. Give me a price limit at least" her unsure eyes switched from the piece of plastic and beck's face on and off.

"no price limit… go do your hair, nails, get a dress, heels, jewelry, everything you want or need and spend whatever you want. I have the money, I can afford it tor. I'm an actor…" tori's frown flipped upside down and her eyes sparkled at the limitless money she was ready to spend. She didn't plan on going overboard, she would never take advantage of beck like that but just the thought of having so much money was overwhelming.

"AH! Did I ever tell you you're the best boyfriend ever!" she shouted as she pulled him into another hug. Suddenly she couldn't help but feel a little sad at the words. Boyfriend… oh how she wishes she could call him her fiancé, even husband.

"yeah but it won't hurt to hear it more often…" beck smirked cockily. Tori playful shoved him.

"I love you" she laughed and kissed his cheek. "ima call cat and jade"

Beck watched the love of his life leave the room with the phone to her ear. The only reason beck gave her a no money limit is because he trust her. He knows she would never take advantage of his trust and that's one of the things he admired and loved about her. Beck pulled out his phone too so he could text andre and robbie about the movie premiere.

~the next day~

"come on girls! Hurry up! The premiere starts in 2 hours and we still have to drive there, walk the red carpet and answer questions from the nosy interviewers!" beck yelled up the stairs while he fixed his cufflinks.

Andre and robbie stood behind, sitting on the stools waiting for the 3 girls to come down the stairs. Tori, jade and cat are in the guest room touching up their hair, make up and fixing their dresses.

"o calm down! We're coming now" jade screamed in response to his harassing. Beck rolled his eyes and sat on the third stool, next to the other boys.

"sorry about ja…" before andre could finish beck cut him off.

"no… I'm sorry about jade" they laughed but robbie stopped. They looked at him with curious faces, then turned to see cat coming down the step. She looked beautiful wearing a baby pink dress that hit just below her knees. It was tight on the top but poofed out slightly below the waist. Thin beaded straps rested on her shoulders. The dress really complemented her petite body frame and skin tone. Her red hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a small pink flower in it. Beck could see Robbie's breathe was caught.

"you look so beautiful kit-cat" robbie lifted himself off the stool and grabbed cats hand to help her down the stairs since her silver heels where so high.

Once cat was fully down the steps jade came into view. She was wearing a curve hugging navy blue, almost black long dress that kissed the floor. Her skin was paler then a ghost in comparison to the color. The dress slit up on the left side showing her left leg. It had one full sleeve on her right arm, leaving the other arm exposed. Her hair was straight and pulled to the side with a single matching navy blue highlight. She looked dark and sexy.

"jade you look so amazing and… sexy" all andre could do was breathe his words at the sight of his fiancé coming his way.

"stop drooling" jade smirked and kiss him. "and look at the best part." jade and andre looked at the slit in her dress "It's easy access. No trouble getting this off tonight" she winked at him and he grinned huge.

"that's inappropriate" cat giggled while twirling her hair around her finger. They just looked at her a laughed quietly.

"tori? Your turn!" beck teased as he waited anxiously for her girlfriend to come down the stairs. He hasn't seen her dress yet… hell he hasn't seen her today yet and he was dying to finally see her.

"coming" tori sang from the top the steps but still wasn't in view. She picked up the front of her dress slightly to walk without tripping. The first thing they could see first was her silver high heels stepping down each step. Beck gasps when he could finally see all of her.

Tori was wearing a strapless jasmine colored, curve hugging dress that brushed the ground below her. The beautiful dress dropped behind her to expose her bare back and the two back dimples just above her butt. It was tight along her breast and waist but just barley came out on the hips and below. Tori's chestnut colored hair came just under her shoulders in soft curls and bounced at every step.

"wow…. Tori. Y-you look… wow" beck grabbed her hand and she spun around to give him view of the whole dress, including her naked back.

"you like?" she asked smirking once she was facing her boyfriend again.

"no… I love! You look so beautiful, gorgeous, sexy" a little blush came to tori's cheeks.

"well if you guys are done can we go?" jade snapped, ripping them from their trance.

"O yeah… um lets go. The limo's waiting" beck walked to the door pulling tori with him and the rest of the gang followed.

~arriving~

The limo pulled up to the red carpet and immediately cameras and paparazzi behind the ropes aimed at the now arriving guests. At the sight of beck coming out the long, extravagant limo the crowd went nuts… he is the lead and his good looks sure help his popularity. Almost blinding lights flashed at the group as they exited the vehicle.

"BECKETT OLIVER! OVER HERE! BECKETT! MR. OLIVER!" beck's name was being called from every direction from people trying to catch his attention. He was loving the attention and so was everyone else. It wasn't long before they all begun to question who the women on becks arm was. Tori blushed at the attention as they all called for her attention as well.

"beckett… beckett" a red headed, older women holding a microphone came rushing towards the group.

"I'm Tina Jones. I'm sure you heard of me." she extended her hand for him to shake which is what he did.

"of course. It is an honor" the group all stood behind him except tori who was being held in place by becks strong arm around her waist.

"so beckett…" before she could continue beck cut her off.

"I'm sorry… but can you call me beck please?" she shook her head before continuing.

"so beck who did you bring with you? And who is this beautiful young women wearing that gorgeous dress. Who designed that buy the way?" the lady leaned the microphone towards tori's mouth for her to answer.

"Marc Wild" (A/N that's not a real designer. I just made it up lol) tori smiled confidently. Marc Wild is a famous designer that designs many stuff for all celebs.

"very nice. I love him" tina gushed over the designers. "so to go back to my previous question" she brought the microphone to beck again.

"well this is a group of my friends I've known since I was a kid. This is Andre, he's an amazing singer and song writer. He's actually working on an album right now. It will be a hit." tina shook hands with him.

"yes I've heard of you! I can't wait to listen to your album" andre smiled and thanked her.

"this is jade, his girlfriend and this is robbie and his girlfriend cat" the women shook all their hands then a questioning look grew on her face. She leaned over to beck and asked.

"how did he manage to snag her?" everyone heard and laughed. Robbie looked down sad and cat tried to cheer him back up.

"and now the moment we've all been waiting for! Who is this young beautiful thing with the amazing cheek bones"

"this is the love of my life and girlfriend Victoria Vega but Tori for short." tina shook hands with tori as well.

"It's great to meet all of you. Tori, you thinking of maybe joining your boyfriend on the big screen anytime soon?" this time she leaned the microphone to tori.

"maybe someday but for now I want to focus on singing. That's my thing" tori smiled into the microphone, proud to share her talent with the viewers.

"so you're a singer? That's great. I'll put the word out there for you. I know everybody. I can get you a record deal if your good" her face light up at the thought of her dream coming true.

"that would be amazing! Thank you"

"anything for beck's girlfriend. So on another note, how long have you guys been together?"

"well that's pretty difficult to answer. We've known each other since we were babies but we started going out a year ago." tori answered, trying to shorten the long story of their relationship.

"wow you've known each other for a long time. What took you so long to ask her out?" beck begun to feel a bit uncomfortable with the personal questions of his relationship but pushed it aside to stay on the successful women's good side.

"I don't know actually. See I never really asked her out, our romantic relationship just kinda… happened" beck shrugged. He wasn't sure how else to answer that question so he did his best to explain it.

"interesting… so do we hear wedding bells in the future?" tina asked anxiously, again leaning the microphone to beck's mouth again. Both tori and beck caught off guard by the question shifted in their spots awkwardly. Tori couldn't help but look up at beck to see what his answer would be. She stood staring at his nervous face with hopeful eyes.

"well… ah… um. W-who uh knows what t-t-the future h-holds" beck stuttered and ran his hand threw his hair nervously.

"well ladies… you've heard it here the handsome stud, Beckett Oliver is off the market." the women spoke into the microphone while facing the camera.

"ok it was great speaking with you beck… and tori, it was a delight. I hope we can do this again sometime" tina shook hands with all of them again then walked away to interview another leading role on the red carpet.

The rest of the night tori was in a bad mood. Not even meeting major celebrity actors like Cameron Diaz that evening didn't brightened her mood. She did her best to hide her sadness with a smile but the conversation from the interview kept creeping into her mind. She could barley concentrate on the movie. Beck's reaction to tina's question about marriage made it pretty clear to tori that he didn't want to marry her.

Tori was contemplating whether to walk away or not. If she does she'll stick it out till after Christmas then leave. She'll probably go stay with her mom across town until she had enough money to buy her own place.

On the drive home in the limo tori was silent except when saying her goodbyes to her best friends.

~home~

"tori are you ok?" beck asked while hanging up his jacket.

"um yea I'm fine" tori was stripping off her clothes and stepping into the shower when beck walked in.

"are you sure? You seem… out of it" beck leaned against the bathroom sink while tori squeezed shampoo in her hand.

"yeah I'm fine. Now come and join me" tori said trying to distract him from the questions also so she could wash his hair. She loves his hair. Beck smiled and begun to take off his clothes.

"you don't have to ask me twice" he kicked off his boxers and stepped into the shower along with tori.

* * *

**So i really hope you enjoyed this chapter and the boriness, cabbieness and tandreness! thank you for all the reviews on the previous chapters! you guys make me happy :D! please review this chapter just as much too! I love you guys! **


	17. Christmas Eve

**Here's the long awaited moment! do you know what i'm talking about? yupp... PROPOSAL! AHHHHH! and yeah this chapter is an extra long one... your welcome ^.^**

**Disclamer: I do so own victorious! jk lol i don't own victorious or the characters, only the ones i make up.**

* * *

"Merry Christmas… Eve" a soft whisper hit tori's ear but kept her eyes shut while she tried to make out what they said and who the words were coming from. She was between dreams and reality when another faint whisper brushed her ears.

"Merry Christmas Eve honey" she struggled to open her eyes, they were so heavy, she was so tired but she didn't know why. When tori finally managed to open them a blurry object stood in front of her smiling and holding something in their hands. Her vision finally cleared she could finally see who the person was, beck and he's holding a tray in his hands. She pulled together a sleepy smile and stared down at the 3 pancakes and bacon sitting on a plate. Next to the food stood a glass of orange juice and on the other side a beautiful scented rose.

"aw beck, you didn't need to do this" she awed over his generous actions and pulled herself to sit up straight. tori glanced to the side to look at the clock which read 11:28am. Beck thought he'd let his future wife sleep in a bit.

"I know but I wanted to. You deserve it" he bent over and planted a kiss on her cheek. Tori's smile grew bigger, _I'm so lucky _she though to herself, _to bad we won't be together much longer_. She was ready to cry right now but she can't do that. She just wants their last few days to be special, fun, happy. Not full of her and my stupid crying, but the truth was she's an emotional wreck inside.

"so Ima call your parents and trina so they can come over for the Christmas eve party today." beck was sitting on the end of the bed watching tori pour syrup on her round pancakes and take a bite.

"cat, robbie, andre and jade are still coming?" she questions as she finished chewing some food in her mouth. She picked up a strip of bacon and begun to nibble on it.

"yupp. I already started decorating. I've been up since 7" tori almost choke on her bacon by the end of the sentence.

"7?! Why so early and why didn't you wake me up earlier. I would've helped" tori said almost offended he didn't want her help.

"I wanted to let you sleep. Finish eating then you can come see the house. I'm going to call everyone to make sure their here by 5." beck stood up from the bed and walked out the room leaving tori to finish her last pancake and the last sip of her orange juice.

When she finished off her food she stood up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, freshening up, she changed into something comfortable and left the room. When she stepped out of the room she paused and looked around. There where decorations everywhere.

Little lights hanging up, paper snow flakes dangling from the roof, stockings nailed to the fire place, red and green place mats and mugs, glass vases filled with red and sprayed green roses, Christmas nick nacks all over the place. The huge tree stood proud in the living room with candy cans and mini Santa's hanging from the millions of branches, popcorn string was wrapped around and confetti was splattered all over it, lets not forget the glass balls or the twinkling lights that glowed different colors.

"wow beck, this looks amazing!" she stepped deeper inside and turned to face beck who was in the kitchen creating some Christmas delights.

"thank's I worked hard" he pulled off the red oven gloves that where decorated with snow men and place them on the granite counter.

"I can tell" she placed her hands on her hips and continued to admire the wonderful décor.

~3:30pm~

Beck stood in the kitchen mixing the mash potatoes in a steel pot then checked the cooking chicken in the oven. The air was full of different smells, the smell of pine cones that came the tree, sweat smell that drifted around from the steaming apple pie sitting on the counter, the tantalizing aroma of fresh honey on the cinnamon buns. Beck was multitasking, going from seasoning the mash potatoes and chicken, tossing the salad, cutting the ham, mixing the beans and warming up the caned gravy.

Tori stepped out of her room while patting down her clothes. Beck glanced up at tori and stared at her. She was wearing a simple red strapless dress that was tight around the waist but swayed but thigh. She matched it with a black, unbuttoned cardigan and black flats. Her hair was pulled into a wavy side ponytails with random strays of hair breaking from the ponytail. Her style was simple but sexy but yet appropriate for the occasion.

"wow you look amazing" beck smiled at his beautiful girlfriend and placed a tray of cooked chicken on the counter.

"thank you. I like your sweater" tori giggled at beck's festive green sweater. 'Merry Christmas' was stitched in big red letters and was surrounded by white snow flakes. It was uncharacteristic of him to be wearing such a kiddy sweater but it was still cute.

"thanks I picked it special for Christmas, as you can tell" beck pointed to the giant letters. They both laughed but a sudden sound interrupted them. They both turned to face the door, all they could see was a blur of figures behind the thick glass. Beck offered to open the door but tori insisted she'd do it. She went to open the door while beck set up the table in the dinning room.

Tori opened the door with a bright smile when she was attacked in a hug. She opened her eyes once the she felt the figures arms released her. Tori looked at the tiny figure dressed in a green dress with snow men scattered on it and a white sweater resting on her shoulders.

"TORIIIII! Merry Christmas… Eve!" cat squeaked louder then usual. It's probably just because of the holiday.

"Merry Christmas kit cat" tori embraced her friend then let go when she remembered the people behind the tiny girl.

"this is going to be an amazing Christmas for you tori!" cat jumped up and down but tori looked at her curiously.

"what do you mean for me?" cat suddenly stopped jumping when she remembered the secret she was suppose to keep.

"nothing she's just hyper on candy cans" robbie smiled from behind and placed his hands on his girlfriends shoulders. "Merry Christams tori" they hugged, once they pulled away tori looked at his sweater and bit her lip trying to hide the laugh threatening to burst out.

"um… nice… ah sweater" tori pointed at the small red knitted sweater he was wearing. There was a chubby cat with a huge smile playing with yarn on it. Tori tried to hide her laugh but some managed to slip out.

"thank you! My mom made it" robbie smiled proudly and tori gave him an amused smile. With that cat and robbie walked inside while gawking at the decorations.

"hey Vega!" tori's head snapped towards the door again and she quickly opened the door back up again when she spotted a pale beauty dressed in a black dress and sweater standing outside.

"hey west" tori responded while the two girls pulled into a short and quick embrace.

"Marry Christmas" they said unanimously and laughed. Andre came from behind, shoving his car keys into his brown leather jacket.

"hey tor! Marry Christmas girl" andre pulled tori into a bear hug and picked her up off the ground slightly. What was making him so excited, tori thought tori himself. "congratulations" he whispered quietly into her ear. A curious look grew on her beautiful face.

"um… thanks" she said not knowing how else to answer that random comment. They walked inside and everyone mentioned how amazing everything looked. The friends all gathered on the couch and floor to talked for a while until tori's family arrived. At 4:30 pm the bell rang again. Tori sat up leaving her friends laughing while she walked to the door.

"tori! Honey you look so beautiful!" Mrs. Vega almost started crying at the sight of her grown daughter she hasn't seen in a year. They've spoken on the phone but they've all been to busy with their lives to actually meet for more than 5 minutes.

"aw thanks mom. I missed you" they hugged for almost a minute when tori noticed something wrong.

"um mom… where's dad?" she questioned while stretching her neck and lifting herself to her tippy toes, trying to see above her mother, maybe her dad is somewhere behind.

"o um… he's not going to make it" her mother said looking down and suddenly not so excited.

"why not?" tori asked wondering if something was wrong. It was then that she noticed her mothers appearance She looked so much more older. Not exactly old but just… older. She had worry lines that appeared on her forehead at every little expression and crows feet. She was paler than usual and her hair seemed almost lifeless. Just dull and almost all of it grey. She even looked weak. Tori wondered what was going on but she could see whatever it was… it wasn't good.

"he just… has some things he has to do" tori could tell this was a touchy subject for her mother, god knows why, but it was so she tossed it aside and tried her best to ignore her curiosity even though she was worried, not only for her mother but her father as well.

"Baby sister!" tori heard a screeching voice coming closer. It sounded like a dying animal. It could only be one thing, trina and her singing. Great…

"trina…" tori stretched her arms out and yelled trying to do her best to sound excited. Sure she missed trina after not seeing her for months but she knew she was going to do nothing but brag.

"where's the kids?" tori asked and pulled away from the tight hug.

"with john in Georgia. Their visiting his parents. I was going to go to since his parents just _adore _me but I thought I would give you guys the delight of my presence instead." john… trina's husband, Junior and Jessie… trina's twin boys. They were 2 years of age. Trina's currently pregnant with a girl who they plan to name Tami.

Trina had her sons when she was 22 and now she's 24 and so his her husband. Don't ask how she managed to find a man who could stand her but she did and she loved rubbing it in tori's face. They lived together in a beautiful house with an amazing backyard and the cutest puppy ever.

Trina had everything tori wanted and it made her angry. She loved trina and she was happy for her but that doesn't mean tori can't be a little jealous that after everything she's been through she still doesn't have what she wants in life and probably never will.

"Ok trina, were happy your here" tori rolled her eyes and let her enter the house. Tori followed trina inside to the living room and they sat down only to get up again to eat dinner.

"mmmm beck this food is delicious but of course If I cooked it would be absolutely amazing. John says the taste of my food is overwhelming." _overwhelmingly awful _tori thought to herself and giggled _poor John_. Trina continued blabbering and everyone pretty much tuned her out until _someone _couldn't handle it anymore.

"NO!" Jade yelled obviously furiously annoyed with trina's conceded remarks and never ending babbling. The table went quiet for a few moments until they all started small conversation with the people surrounding them. Tori noticed her mother still didn't seem to happy, she could tell she was faking a smile the whole dinner.

"me and robbie are going to get the gifts" andre said while grabbing his leather jacket and putting it on. Everyone except tori's mom and trina decided to sleep over so they bought the gifts for tomorrow morning to open. They came back holding red sacks of gifts and they put everything under the tree and hung up their own stockings.

"baby sis this has been fun and I know you guys will miss me but I have to go now" tori smiled and hugged her big sister then she left.

"this was great honey but I have to go now." Mrs. Vega said with a weak smile on her face. Tori frowned and examined her mother's appearance again.

"um… ok mom. I love you"

"I love you too" they hugged and Mrs. Vega left. Tori walked back into the living room with her friends and crawled onto the couch next to beck.

"what's wrong sweat cheeks?" cat asked concerned for her best friends sudden mood change. This drew everyone's attention and they all looked at the girl.

"it's just my mom. She seems… different. I don't know how to explain it. Then when I asked her about my dad her mood jumped from happy to major depressed. I don't understand why… I think something must be really wrong. I guess I can ask her on the phone later" beck squeezed tori's hand and kissed her forehead.

"I know what will make you feel better… let's all open one gift from everyone" beck announced and sat up from the leather black couch. Tori's mood jumped to excited at the thought of opening presents.

"YAAAAAY!" cat cheered and pounced from the love seat to the tree like a crazy animal. Everyone laughed and gathered around the tree. It had tons of gifts from everyone but their only opening one from each person for now.

"ok so cat can open first" andre said while handing her his gift.

She tore it open without an ounce of hesitation and out came a pink fluffy giraffe. Cat squealed and jumped on andre giving him a hug. Next she opened Robbie's which was a silver necklace that read 'forever baby' then jade's which was moon bounce shoes then beck's, a bag of bibble (which cat was way to excited for and ate it all) and finally came tori's. cat opened it anxiously and pulled out a pink leather jacket that read 'KIT CAT' in bold black letters on the back.

"OMG tori! I love it! Thank you so much!" cat screamed and devoured tori in a hug.

Next was Robbie. First he opened andre's, he got him the entire movie series of Star Wars, robbie was really happy with that. Then beck who got him an autograph poster of his favorite singer Justin Bieber** (A/N I don't like Justin but I thought it would be funny if robbie did)**, he streaked like a little girl. After came cat who got him two Justin Bieber tickets and backstage passes, he streaked even louder. Jade got him coal… Finally came tori. Robbie carefully unwrapped the medium size box and when he finally opened it he pulled out a mini rex. When he saw it he was on the verge of tears.

"REX!" he cried and hugged tori then kissed rex's forehead. "thank you so much tori"

Jade was next. Basically everyone got her scissors and the movie series 'the scissoring'. everyone except tori who got her something a lot better. It was two tickets to the Hollywood premiere of 'the scissoring 3 return of the scissor killer'. jade was ecstatic and thanks tori a million times to many.

Now it was andre. jade got him some 'insider' gift that no one understood except them, they seemed to really get a kick out of it. Robbie got him a new advanced keyboard, Beck got him a new pair of sneakers he really wanted and tori got him a gig to open up for Chris Brown on an award show! He was to excited and shocked for words.

Now it was beck. Jade got him a hair razor as a joke and everyone got a good laugh, andre got him a new expensive leather jacket, robbie got him a key chain (no one knew why but tori understood perfectly), cat got him the remake of his favorite documentary on acting and finally tori.

"babe I think I should give you your gift later. After we all finish opening gifs" tori said sitting by the glowing tree.

"why?"

"just cause, trust me it's worth the wait" tori gave him a beautiful smile and he gave in.

It was tori's turn. Andre got her a customized microphone that read 'TORI' in bold red letters. Robbie got her some new feathers earrings, her favorite, cat got her a beautiful new pair of boots, jade gave her a new book she said was really interesting and trina got her… an autograph picture of… herself. That made tori giggle. Trina's so conceded.

Finally beck's gift. Tori waited for him to give her a gift but he just told her to close her eyes. So she did. He instructed her to hold out her hands. So she did. Everyone already knew what the gift was so they sat close anxiously. Beck grabbed the purple velvet box that was wrapped with a bow. He placed it in her hands and before she could open her eyes again he spoke.

"now before you open your eyes tori, I want to say something. I really wish your mom and trina where here to see this but sadly they left." tori's face grew curious as he continued.

"we've known each other since we were babies and we were best friends since we were 4. We have had our ups and downs when we were young but that never changed the way we felt. I liked you back then but I didn't realized until the day I was leaving. That was the toughest day of my life. Leaving you behind was the toughest thing of my life." tori's expression softened and she was smiling a little and trying to stop a tear from falling out her eye. She knew what was coming. No one just comes out and gives a speech unless there...

"but when I came back and finally saw you again those feelings came rushing back but stronger and after all of the stuff that went on with josh they hit me hard. All I want to do Is have you to myself, protect you, care for you and make you happy. I want to be the complete opposite of josh. I want to treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I will never lay a hand on you or hurt you because I love you tori." tori let the tears slip from her eyes and everyone watched. Cat and robbie ready to burst in tears, jade smiling slightly and andre grinning huge.

Beck grabbed the box from her hand and took the bow off, opened it and placed it back on her soft hands.

"open your eyes" he whispered loud enough for her to hear. Tori excitedly opened her eyes and they popped open when she saw the amazing ring in front of her. She bought the box closer to her and stared at the huge diamond. The clean cut, it was flawless and bright. The band the diamond rested on was gold and had mini diamonds outlining around it. Everyone gasped at it and tori looked at the ring speechless. Everything seemed unreal. Was she really about to get engaged? Was she really going to get what she wants?

Beck grabbed the box and pulled out the ring. He grabbed her left hand and spoke…

"Victoria Vega will you marry me?"

**Ha well it took long enough to get to this point! Well there it is and sorry for the cliffy I just had to do it though. So here's some questions that should linger in your mind until I update again.**

**1) what's wrong with tori's mom?**

**2) what's wrong with tori's dad?**

**3) what gift did tori get beck?**

**4) why did robbie get him a key chain?**

**5) and of course WHAT IS TORI'S ANSWER?!**

**Review what you think of this chapter pleeeeaaassseee! You can even review what you think the answers are. And if your quick enough maybe one of your guesses will inspire me and give me ideas for the next chapter. So yeah… review please :D I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	18. you don't think i'm?

**Disclaimer****: i do not own victorious or the characters just the owns i make up**

_hope you enjoy..._

* * *

Tori shifted on her knees as she stared down at the ring, then beck and back down to the ring. Her breathe was caught in her throat.

_Is this really happening? _she asked herself. After everything, after all her doubt… there it is. What she's wanted for so long. Beck sitting right in front of her, a beautiful ring in his hand, the bright lights making it twinkle, and loving eyes focused on her. She could hear all the whispers around her, her friends telling her to say 'yes' as if she would say no.

"… Yes… YES YES YES YES!" tori couldn't help herself as she yelled her answer and threw herself on top of beck. In response everyone laughed and cat even took it upon herself to jump on top of the couple… robbie had to pull her off. Tori climbed off of beck and he grabbed her small hand and slipped the diamond onto her finger.

"you… had me… Scared for… a minute there" beck said between the millions of kisses tori was planting on his lips.

"yeah me too" she said pulling away so she could speak. She went to lean back in when they heard a man with a deep voice clear his throat, drawing them from their moment. Tori and beck shifted their heads to face their friends standing awkwardly in the room. After a long silence cat broke it.

"EEEYYYYY! Your engaged!" the red head ran to her friend giving her a congratulating hug.

"I no!" she screeched along until a black haired beauty couldn't take it anymore.

"ugh shut up!" the two girl, caught of guard looked at jade's hard expression until it softened.

"congrats vega" jade walked over and gave her a small hug then backed away quick. Andre and robbie congratulated her and back as well.

"hey rob. Why did you get me a key chain?" beck asked out of the blue. Robbie stuttered trying to figure out if it was ok to tell him.

"beck that reminds me… time for your gift." tori smiled brightly and walked over to grab her _fiancé's _empty hand.

"ok so I know how you've always wanted this sooo…" she said while leading beck to their big garage. She opened the door to reveal a hot red and dark gray motorcycle. Beck opened his eyes and looked at the vehicle in front of him.

"a… a motorcycle? Tori!" beck turned and wrapped his arms around his new fiancé picking her up and spinning around once before putting her back down. When she was safely back on the ground beck ran over to the motorcycle, sat down and pulled on the black helmet that was hanging from the handle.

"here your ganna need this" robbie tossed beck the key chain he purchased for him which now had a key on it. Beck caught it and gave robbie a curious look.

"robbie wanted to pitch in so this is more of a gift from me and him. I told him he didn't have to but he wanted to help out." tori explained the story behind Robbie's key chain gift.

"thanks man" beck gave robbie daps and sat back down on the vehicle. "I'm going to take this baby for a ride. You want to join tori?"

"um… yeah but are you sure it's safe now? You don't have a license for a motorcycle yet and it's dark outside." tori walked hesitantly over to beck and grabbed the other black helmet.

"It's safe. No one is going to stop us and I use to ride motorcycles all the time in Florida with my dad. Your in good hands tor… don't you trust me?" beck faked a hurt face.

"you know I trust you… Ugh fine." she gave in a pulled on the helmet. She pulled down the face shield at the same time as beck. Their friends watched as beck started it up and opened the garage. Tori nervously tightened her grip around becks waist as he started to pulled out and before she knew it they where on the street. They could hear their friends in the background cheering but they faded out as they became further away.

The feeling beck had was exhilarating. He felt free, like he could go anywhere and everywhere. He wanted to go fast, really fast but he was conscious that tori was still with him, not that he minded he just didn't want to risk anything. He was sure she felt the rush to, maybe not as much as him since he was driving but he knew she felt it to. The streets were oddly clear so they were flying down the road.

"tori! Isn't this amazing!" beck shouted loud enough for her to hear.

"I no! Don't you feel the adrenaline rushing through you!" tori shouted back while she looked at the trees flying past them.

"Yeah I haven't felt like this since I was a kid and me and my dad would ride these! I'm going to stop somewhere" tori nodded confused why he would stop but agreeing that maybe they should. Beck found a spot on the side of the road and pulled over. He got off and helped tori to get down too. They pulled off their helmets and dropped them on the seat of the motorcycle.

"we need to do this more often it was…" before she could finish she found lips pressed against her own. She was only surprised for a second but she quickly responded and kissed back.

Beck was feeling so much adrenaline, a rush was flowing through his veins, he hadn't felt so free and amazing since he was 18 and his dad bought him a motorcycle. They use to ride it together but one day beck got into an accident with a drunk driver and his motorcycle was destroyed but beck wasn't messed up to bad. His dad on the other hand... he died and ever since beck hadn't road a motorcycle since.

The feeling he was having was new but familiar and he didn't know how to take it. He released himself and was in the moment.

Tori tangled her fingers in becks hair, she wasn't expecting him to pounce on her like that but she didn't mind. The adrenaline they were feeling was turning them both on. Beck backed up and pulled tori along with him until they bumped into a tree he knew was there. He placed his hands under her butt and lifted her up. Tori wrapped her legs around his waist and he turned so her back was against the tree.

Everything was moving so fast to them, clothes being pulled off, 'things' being done and loud moans from both echoing in the woods. It was freezing outside but the body heat coming from their bare bodies made them feel on fire. Thank goodness the streets were empty or some people would be getting an eye full and little children would be scarred for life.

Beck and tori's friends sat bored in the couples living room playing their favorite game, poker.

"Canasta!" robbie randomly bursted out breaking the heavy silence from concentration.

"robbie we're not playing Canasta" andre said while tossing some red skittles into the pile.

"oh well then I lost bad" he pouted and dropped his loosing cards on the table. Jade grabbed a hand full of skittles and dropped them into the growing pile.

"I'm still in. cat?" andre said then looked at the red head.

"to much candy" cat frowned and dropped her loosing cards on the table too.

"well babe lets make this a little interesting" jade had a sneaky look in her eyes

"ok but nothing bad"

"ugh fine" she sighed and had to rethink her dare to something much less inappropriate.

"If I win you have to… let me cut off your braids" jade smirked knowing andre would freak out.

"cut my babies! You can't do that!" he argued and held one of his short braids in his hand.

"scared…" andre groaned then agreed.

"fine but if I win you have to wear a pink dress for our wedding next month" this time it was andre smirking and jade freaking out. She hates pink as much as she hates the color yellow and bra's that strapped in the front. After jade refusing and andre teasing she finally agreed. She dropped her cards revealing them and smirked thinking she has winning cards but when andre dropped his with an even bigger smirk jade realized she's going to have to wear a pink wedding dress.

"what's taking tori and beck so long" cat asked ignoring jade's cursing and freaking out in the background.

"I don't know they've been gone for almost 2 hours. I thought they would be here by now" as if on cue the couple walked in both smiling bigger then before they left.

"and what took you guys so long" jade demanded and crossed her arms like an over protective parent would.

"we… uh got caught up in something" beck ran a hand threw his hair and tori giggled. Jade gave them a skeptical look obviously not convinced but they walked around her into the living room.

"hey you guys were playing poker without us?" tori sat down in an empty chair and started to gather the cards to shuffle them.

"well we were bored and you guys weren't here. Oh don't forget 3" cat sat down across tori and separated the skittles according to colors. tori shook her head and continued counting the cards.

"you guys do know we found the chips and we don't have to use the skittles anymore." beck said while taking a seat next to his fiancé and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"yeah well…" andre shrugged not giving a reason as to why they were still using skittles.

"hey tori your mom called while you were gone. She said she had something to tell you." robbie informed the brunette while him and jade sat next to their fiancé as well.

"hmmm… I wonder what so important that she called so late at night." tori looked at the time on her pear phone that read 11:53pm.

"I'll just call her tomorrow morning. She probably went to sleep, meanwhile its 11:53 which means in 7 minutes it's going to be Christmas!" tori stated and sat up from her chair.

"yaaaay!" cat cheered.

"when it's 12 I'm saying merry Christmas and going to sleep" jade said with a non enthusiastic personality.

"maybe we all should. I'm pretty tired myself" andre agreed with his soon to be wife and soon everyone else agreed. After what felt like hours the clock finally hit 12:00am.

"merry Christmas. Goodnight" jade grabbed her bag and begun to walk up the stairs. "you coming" she more demanded then asked andre.

"yeah. Merry Christmas guys. I'll see you tomorrow and we can all open our other presents" andre exchanged hugs with everyone then followed the pale women upstairs to their temporary room.

"merry Christmas" robbie said to beck and tori.

"yeah merry… Christmas" cat yawned mid sentence and robbie led her upstairs to their room.

"today was amazing" beck said while him and tori made their way to their bedroom.

"yeah I no. so many different things went on it's hard to believe it all happened in one day." she added as she searched her dresser for some festive pajamas.

"just this morning you were just my girlfriend, I didn't have a motorcycle and we had never had sex in the woods" beck smiled at the memory as he climbed under the covers. Tori giggled and joined him.

"never did I think we would ever do something like that." tori cuddled into becks chest and smiled. Soon he felt her smile fade.

"why the long face" he asked referring to the frown forming on her lips.

"well… um. We… ugh w-we…" tori stuttered nervously. She couldn't find the words to say what was on her mind but she also didn't want to bring up her thoughts.

"we…?"

"we didn't… w-we didn't use a condom" she blurted out and looked at him. She did want kids at a young age but she didn't want them right now. Their not married yet, she wanted to live in a better house and she wanted to be sure of her and beck careers before she bought a child into the world. Beck's an actor and he does have another lead role in a major movie that they will start filming next week but who knows how long these offers will last.

"oh… your right" his smile faded but didn't form a frown. He wanted kids too but he didn't know whether now was a good time. He has a knew movie he's the lead for, he's not going to be home as much who would take care of tori if she was pregnant. But then again they are getting married, he's about to purchase a better house (shhh tori doesn't know), they have money, tori's always wanted kids when she was young. Maybe now isn't that bad of a time. Cat would sure be excited too, she would be around to help tori out and jade, know matter how bitchy she can be, she does love tori and would help her with anything.

"you don't think i'm…" tori begun but beck cut her off before she could say the 'word'.

"no. Don't worry, your not. You can't be" he gave her a fake smile but he could tell he wasn't convincing her. He couldn't even convince himself.

* * *

**And there's the long awaited chapter. I was planning on updating sooner but like I said before, my internet got cut off for a few days. They just turned it back on because my mom paid the bill… finally! So yeah… I really hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for all the reviews. Some of you got some answers right. I didn't say what's wrong with tori's mom and dad yet but don't worry that's coming. But here's some questions to haunt your minds until I update again. *evil laugh***

**1) what's wrong with tori's mom and dad**

**2) why did tori's mom call so late at night?**

**3) and IS TORI VEGA PREGNANT?!**

**There you go :D**

**Reviews would be amazing and greatly appreciated!**


	19. authors note

**Hello beautiful people! Sorry this isn't an update but I will be updating soon. So here's what this is about…**

**I'm kinda torn for the next chapter. Some of you want her pregnant and some don't. I have an idea where you all would… well kinda win. I want to pick one of you amazing followers to talk to about the idea so I can see what you think. I don't want to write the next chapter without discussing my idea with one of you. I want everyone to be happy but I can't talk to all of you about the idea. Just one. So whoever PM's me first will be the person I talk to and share my idea with. Thank you : )**


	20. tori's father

Hey guys before anything I just want to say I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been distracted and I had a bit of writers block but I want to say a special thank you to **Just-DoWhatYouLov **for helping me through it by giving me ideas and listening to my own… so thank you. And thank you my lovely followers for the wonderful reviews and I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"wow cat! You look so beautiful! The dress looks even better now that they tailored it to fit you." tori said wide eyed as she stared at her friend standing on the small round stage in front of her.

"you think?" the red head questioned and turned towards the 3 huge mirrors behind her.

"of course! Its so… so cat!" cat turned side to side to see every angle of the poofy dress on her.

"yeah… yeah it is isn't it" she more stated than questioned. Cat continued to gaze at the poofy dress resting on her curvy figure. She's wearing her sweet heart neckline wedding dress. A slightly pink almost white dress that had small pink flowers trailing down the left side. It poofed out from the waist down and her veil, covered with beautiful flowers at the top, gracefully fell on the back of the dress and just barley brushed the floor.

"ew why is this place so bright? Who decorated?" jade shouted as she walked into the bridal boutique causing many heads to turn her direction and flash her dirty looks. They quickly averted their disappointed glares when jade's eyes went to their direction.

"you know jade not everyone is dark and depressing like you. Anyway your late" tori gave her a stern look.

"well if people were more dark and depressing like me the world would be a better place" jade said and walked to cat who was still admiring her outfit.

"you look real nice cat" jade knotted in approving the dress and took a bite of her fresh apple.

"excuse me miss but there's no eating in the store…" a women dressed in a black suite walked over with enough confidence to approach jade but as she was talking Jade took her apple and shoved it into the her mouth and the women stepped back shocked.

"excuse me miss but there's no eating in the store" jade said mocking her.

"oh my… jade! You can't just shove apples in peoples mouths!" tori stepped between the women and jade and put a hand on the women's shoulder. "I'm so sorry…" tori squeezed her eyes and read the name tag on the womens blazer. "Kelsey" Kelsey gave jade a dirty look, spit the apple out of her mouth and stomped away.

"I like her outfit" jade shrugged.

"what happen" cat asked innocently when she finally broke out of her trance. Tori shook her head and smiled and jade rolled her eyes.

"now that jade finally decided to join us… we can try on our dresses" tori said and started to the dressing room.

"ugh I still can't believe you picked vega to be your maid of honor instead of me" jade crossed her arms and followed tori towards the dressing rooms. Tori turned around and stuck her tongue out at the goth girl and she returned it. Cat giggled at her immature friends and walked to her own dressing room to change back to her regular clothes.

After a few minutes tori and jade came out the room wearing a baby pink strapless dress that reached their knees.

"aw you guys look so cute!" cat jumped out her seat and squeaked. The girls took their place on the small stage and looked in the mirror.

"why are you doing this to me cat! I look like a big piece of bubblegum" jade complained with a disgusted look on her face.

"a pretty piece of bubblegum. I'm sure everyone will think you look adorable" tori smiled at her goth friend. Jade didn't look like bubblegum but tori felt like teasing her a bit.

"oh shut up vega. Your only saying that because you look good in pink." tori raised an eyebrow at jade's surprising complement.

"well thanks jade" she smirked when she noticed jade realized what she said. Suddenly the room begun to spin a little and tori's stomach begun to turn.

"tori? Are you ok?" cat asked concerned for her friend.

"oh uh yeah… I'm ok. I think this dress is a little to tight. I'll go change" tori made a quick excuse and took off to the bathroom. Cat watched tori switch directions and make her way to the ladies room so she followed her leaving jade standing on the stage alone. When the red head entered the bathroom the smell of vomit reached her noise and she sound of chunks falling into the toilet almost made her sick.

"not again" cat heard tori mumble after she finished she business.

"um tori? Are you ok?" cat jumped when tori swung the stall door open and walked to the sink to rinse out her mouth. When she was done she spoke.

"no cat… I'm not." cat gave her a questioning look and tori took a deep breath and continued. "on Christmas eve you remember how me and beck took a ride on his new motorcycle?" cat knotted "well we stopped and we kinda… did 'it' in the woods… without a condom" cats reaction was a mixture of surprised, shocked, interested and curious.

"that was 3 weeks ago. 1 week ago I was suppose to get my period but it didn't come. I've been throwing up this past week and getting killer headaches and I freaking tired all the time! Cat… I think I'm pregnant" tori exhaled loudly and leaned against the sink relieved to finally get everything off her chest.

"omg! Really!" cat screamed and pulled her best friend into a tight hug. Tori, caught off guard, couldn't help let out a giggle. "this is great! We have to tell jade!" tori quickly pulled out of the hug and leaned down to look cat in the eye.

"no! cat you can't tell jade. You can't tell anyone! If you tell jade she'll tell andre and andre will tell beck. This needs to stay hidden until I'm sure and if I am then I need to be the one to tell beck."

"not even robbie?" cat asked with puppy dog eyes.

"not even robbie" tori repeated and shook her head to say no. cat pouted but then agreed to keep the juicy information a secret. "now lets go" tori took cats hand and they walked out the bathroom to where jade was only to see her arguing over a black paint can with the women from before.

"jade give me the paint can" jade ignored tori, looking the opposite direction. "jade!" she snapped and jade rolled her eye and dropped the can in tori's extended hand. The girls walked to the dressing room to change and after drove to a nearby café.

They crossed the street and followed cat to a white table with an umbrella and sat down. The people around them were either lost in their own conversations, reading a book or on some sort of electronic device either doing business or having a conversation with someone on the other line.

"so tori have you and your mom spoken at all since Christmas eve?" cat asked while looking at one of the menus in front of her.

"No. I'm really worried about her. I've been calling her everyday and she hasn't answered. Me and beck are going to stop by her house tonight" tori took one of the other menus and begun to scan the inside.

"whatever just find out what's wrong with your mom. I don't have a good feeling about any of this" jade said and put down her menu. Tori opened her mouth to say something but a blonde haired girl walked over. She was wearing a white dress with a blue and white checkered apron over it and tori could only guess this women was the waitress. She asked for their orders and gave them each a cup of coffee.

"Tori might be pregnant!" cat exclaimed when the waitress left and covered her mouth with her small hands. Jade and tori gasp simultaneously.

"cat!" tori shouted. "I'm so sorry tor! I couldn't hold it in anymore" cat yelled. she was close to tears of guilt.

"well then we need to get a pregnancy test after this." jade said oddly calm of the situation. Tori and cat raised their eyebrows and eyed jade waiting for her to freak out or do something jade like already.

"how do think tori's doing right now?" beck asked watching robbie shuffle a deck of cards in his hands.

"will you stop obsessing over tori? This is suppose to be a dudes day" andre sighed and picked up the cards robbie passed to him.

"I'm sorry it's just she's been feeling real sick lately and I'm worried about her" beck frowned and looked at his cards. He begun to think back to Christmas eve and wondered if he should say anything to his friends. He was really worried she might be pregnant.

"ok man we know your concerned for tori and all but can we just enjoy this game."

"yeah and if your so worried then take her to the doctor. Maybe she's getting the flu or something" robbie shrugged and continued their game.

"it's not the flu" this caught the other boys attentions and they looked up from their cards.

"how do you know?" andre questioned. This was it. Beck had to tell them about the situation. Their his best friends and he really needs to talk about this with someone other than tori.

"I think she's pregnant" beck wasted no time telling them but the boys took their time to process his outburst. After a few seconds that felt like hours robbie spoke.

"how?" beck looked at the frizzy haired man and shook his head. "I think we all know how this happened" beck half smiled and andre chuckled. After another few moments of silence andre took his turn to speak.

"dude didn't you learn anything in sex ed in high school? PRO-TEC-TION" andre stated as if he was talking to a child.

"dre I'm not a child. It was an accident." beck defended himself.

"those things aren't accidents. Didn't you 'feel' the difference" andre asked clearly not accepting beck's stupid excuse.

"at the time I didn't care. I wasn't thinking clearly. I didn't think this was going to happen"

"obviously" robbie entered the conversation but only ticked beck off.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I knew you guys wouldn't understand" beck leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his soft tangled hair.

"were sorry man" andre patted his back.

"yeah we were just caught off guard. This is some pretty big news" robbie put down his cards and got up from the table. He walked over to becks fridge and pulled out 3 beers and gave one to both boys.

"whatever you need beck just let us know. You know we'll always be here for you and tori" andre said and robbie agreed.

"thanks guys. Ok let's brighten the mood a bit. What are we going to do for you guys bachelor parties?" beck decided to finally change the subject and make the conversation less serious. Robbie and cat are marrying in 1 week and they haven't had a bachelor party yet and andre's marrying in 3 weeks and they have to make his plans for his party too.

But know matter what they talked about for the party food, strippers, anything, beck couldn't get tori out of his mind. What if she is pregnant? What are they going to do? Beck would need to speed up the wedding, buy their new house sooner and they would have to go baby shopping and honestly he wasn't ready to be a father. Just the thought of tori quite possibly being pregnant was overwhelming but even if she is he's not going to leave her. He loves tori more than anything in this world. He's going to have to man up and take responsibility for something that was his fault. He was the one who made the first move that night.

~3 hours later~

Beck sat on his leather couch watching a friends marathon when the front door opened. He heard keys hitting the counter and then the voice of his angel.

"honey I'm home" tori quoted the famous statement and giggled. She kicked her boots off into the hallway closet and hung up her sweater. Beck chuckled and stood up.

"finally, I've been waiting for you babe" he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently. "I missed you" he whispered between the kiss.

"I missed you too" she kissed him back and untangled herself from his grasp. She walked to the kitchen, searched the fridge and pulled out ham and cheese. "I was thinking we can go visit my mom tonight. She hasn't been answering her phone and I'm really worried" tori said and begun to fix herself a sandwich.

"ok when do you want to leave?" beck asked and leaned on the counter across from his fiancé.

"when I finish my sandwich. You want one?" she asked pulling out two more pieces of bread.

"yeah sure…" beck tried to continue his order but tori cut him off.

"no need. I know what you like" she said and walked to the fridge to pull of the mayonnaise, tomatoes and lettuce. When they finished their sandwiches they pulled on their jackets and slipped on their shoes and made their way to tori's truck. Beck drove while tori made many attempts to contact her mother which all failed. The car drive seemed to go by forever as tori became more impatient. Beck could see the worry in tori's eyes so he snuck one of his hands into hers and kissed the top.

"don't worry baby I'm sure she's fine" beck pulled together a smile and tried to sound as convincing as he could but he knew something was wrong. When they finally pulled into tori's parents driveway she ran out the car almost tripping over her own feet and pushed the door open which was unlocked for some reason. Beck followed tori into the house and they walked to her parents room. He almost bumped into her when she suddenly stopped in the doorway.

"what's wrong?" beck asked but when he looked in the room he figured what the problem was. Tori's father laid in bed pale and cold with her mother resting her head on his chest. Her father almost looked dead.

"mom dad? Mom! Daddy!" tori ran over and begun to shake them softly but slowly became more violent when they didn't wake.

"tori?" a womens voice spoke and tears of joy fell out of tori's eyes.

"mom! I thought you were dead! Why haven't you answered your phone" tori's mom tried to sit up but she was to weak so beck walked over and helped her up.

"I'm sorry hun it's just… I have to tell you something" tori's joy died down when she saw the pain and hurt in her mothers eyes. She tilted her head to her dead who still laid motionless on the bed.

"what's wrong with daddy?" she asked and walked to the other side of the bed. "tori don't wake him!" her mother whispered loudly and pulled her daughter to sit next to her. "beck you should probably sit too" beck did what he was told and sat next to tori.

"tori…" inhaled before continuing "I was going to tell you this but…" her eyes begun to water and a lump formed in her throat. "there isn't an easy way to say this but… um… tori your dad"

"daddy what? Mom spit it out" tori anxiously shook her mothers hand that was clenching her own.

"your father's dying… he has cancer"

* * *

**wow now who expected that? well i really hope you enjoyed this chapter. reviews would be absolutely amazing!**

**here's a few questions that would be on my mined...**

**will tori's dad get better?**

**is tori really pregnant?**

**will he ever get to meet his grandchild if tori is pregnant?**

**some of you may be thinking positive but remember not everything has a happy ending... or does it? hmmm?**


	21. Nightmares

Lindsey's words hit tori like a ton of bricks. She could feel her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. She sat on the bed motionless, fist clenched, mouth gabbed and eyes wide. This can't be happening she repeated to herself in denial. Her father… dying. The thought seemed so unreal, she didn't want to believe it. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping that when she opened them she would be home in bed and all this would be a bad dream. She opened her eyes again... nothing changed.

"tori baby? Are you alright?" beck asked and rubbed her back in a circular motion. No answer. She could hear him… but she didn't want to hear him. She couldn't help but draw an image of her father in a hospital bed dying in her head. Picturing him taking his last breath then slipping away from the world. Forever.

Water gathered in tori's eyes and a few tears fell from her big chocolate brown eyes. She then begun to think about the pass. Her and her fathers past. All their stupid arguments and fights that seemed absolutely pointless and ridiculous right now. When he would lecture her about grades or boys and she would get angry. The time she wasted not speaking to him when he got her mad… she could've been spending time with him. The times he grounded her and she would yell 'I hate you' then slam her door in his face. All her regrets seemed to pour into her mind. Her biggest regret was not being with him in his time of need and this made the tears fall out more violently.

She could hear speaking in the background but it was all muffled. The voices sounded a million miles away but screaming in her ears at the same time. Beck and her mother trying to break her from her trance but she refused to answer their questions. She knew if she tried to speak right now then she would just begin to sob uncontrollably. After a few moments she finally felt the need to say something. The eyes glaring at her waiting for a response was pressuring her to say something. But what could she say? What was there to say?

"… No" tori whispered answering becks previous question and as she predicted the simple word caused more emotions to pour out and she started to sob. Beck pulled her into a hug and she cried into his chest. At the sight of her daughter crying lindsey herself begun to cry. Then beck who was trying to be strong couldn't fight the tears. He let them fall silently so nobody would know.

"wh-why is everyone… crying" David asked and groaned while trying to sit up. By this point tori was ready to crawl into a ball and seeing her father look so weak and struggle with such a simple task of sitting up broke her even more. The strong, brave, inspirational man she once knew was now old and so weak. It was like reality hit them all. Life's to short, time really does fly.

Then beck begun to think… maybe having a child now is better then later. Who knows what could happen in the future, he wants to marry tori as soon as possible and start their life together before it's to late.

"oh daddy!" tori cried and lunged into him pulling him into a hug full of her tears. David wasn't sure whether to smile or frown. He was confused but soon realized, he looked up at his wife and mouthed the words in a question 'you told her'. Lindsey nodded her head and he extended his arm to his wife then beck to join the hug. They formed a family hug, cliché but touching.

Later that night after a long talk with tori's parents, hugs and a few more breakdowns the couple entered their home. Tori slugged into their room and laid in bed. Everything seemed sad now. Nothing could make her smile. Beck leaned in the doorway and stared at his fiancé. Such a sad sight for him to see. He hated to see her so sad, crying and broken. It was heart breaking. She's normally so fun and spirited but now… the view in front of him was unusual. Tori never liked letting people see her so torn apart.

Beck walked to his dresser, pulled out pjs and changed then laid in bed with tori. He wrapped his arm around her waist and stroked her hair with his hand. She smiled inside a little, his touch was soothing. Beck made her feel so much better without him even trying. The sight of him still give her butterflies, his kiss still brought color to her cheeks and his touch still sends bolts of electricity through her body. She turned to face him. _Now or never tori…_ she told to herself.

"beck I have to tell you something" she whispered with her eyes closed. Beck looked at her curiously and she took his silence as a sign to continue. "I don't know how your going to take it but I have to tell you" by this time she opened her eyes to see his face.

"beck… I'm… I'm p-pregnant" she still looked him in the eyes expecting him to freak out but he remained calm. He showed no emotion. This probably scared tori and made her more nervous than him actually being angry. She could feel herself begin to sweat and her pulse raise as the silence grew thicker, so thick it was making it difficult to breath and at this moment she was becoming angry. Why wasn't he saying anything? She can't take this silence.

Beck could see her sudden discomfort and he noticed her uneven breathing. He could tell she wanted to run out the room in embarrassment and he found it a little amusing. He knew her seeing him so calm was nerve wrecking. He knew she expected him to freak out and quite possibly barge out the house but he wasn't going to do that. Beck finally thought his silence was enough and decided to speak.

"really?" he asked and a smile grew across his face. Tori let out a breathe of relief at the sight of his positive reaction.

"y-yeah…" she stuttered still pleasantly surprised.

"this is great" beck's smile grew even wider and tori instantly smiled as well. Beck leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I hope it's a girl. I've always wanted a girl. I think the name 'Emma' would be good. Don't you? " tori, taken back by his sudden interest, opened her mouth to say something but he continued.

"If it's a boy maybe the name Jamie. One of my best friends as a kid was named Jamie but he died in a motorcycle accident with him father. Speaking of motorcycles I might have to put mine away for a while… can't risk anything…" beck continued to ramble and tori just stared at him. She couldn't fight the tugging on the side of her lips. She had to smile. She was so scared he would take this as bad news but his reaction was the complete opposite.

She tried to listen to everything he was saying but a sudden thought popped into her head. Her father. He's dying... and she's pregnant.

"do you think my dad will live long enough to meet our child" beck finally shut his mouth and looked down at tori's concerned facial expression. He hadn't thought of that. What if her father dies before his grandchild is born. Beck didn't know what to say and every second he stood silent tori's hope faded.

"w-well… um" beck hesitated and stuttered still unsure of what to say next. He can't say what he's knows. He has to stay positive for her even though he knows the truth. But he doesn't want to lie either. "we can only hope tori" with that tori closed her eyes and buried her head into his chest.

"you don't know how happy I am to have you" she whispered as she begun to drift off into a sleep she knows will be anything but restful. "I'll always be here for you baby. I'll love you until I take my last breathe and beyond." beck whispered into her hair. Tori smiled and let herself fall off into her slumber.

Beck listened to the room fill with tori's quiet steady breathing. This girl cuddled into him has been through so much… it's amazing she still has faith. That's one reason he loves her so dearly. She never gives up. She always keeps fighting. Even when things get tough she always sees the bright side. Even if you scream at her to leave you alone she never will. She may keep her distance but would always be right around the corner if you ever needed her.

All that night beck hadn't got much sleep what with tori's crying and constant moving. He would have to snuggle into her and hold her for her to calm down. Even if she was asleep his touch calmed her and made her feel safe. It was never long lasting though. As soon as beck would release her in hope he could get some sleep she would begin to toss and turn again, followed by crying. If he wanted to get any sleep he would have to hold her the whole night which he figured out around 5 in the morning. The worst part was he had to be on set by 7am and he had only gotten a total of 3 hours of sleep.

Around 6:30 beck decided it was time to rise and ready for work. He untangled the blanket from his body and did the best to climb out of bed without waking the girl next to him.

"beck?" a sleepy voice called to him as he made his way to the bathroom. He sighed. "were you dreaming about your dad?" beck asked wondering what kept her so at rest this never ending night. "No…" tori answered and wondered if she should tell him about her dream… more like nightmare. "I was dreaming about… josh" beck narrowed his eyebrows in curiosity. She hasn't had a nightmare about her ex in months… what bought the sudden dreams.

"want to tell me about it?" beck asked sitting on the end of their bed. "not really" she answered.

"ok but if you change your mind I'll listen but right now I have to get ready for work" he sat up from the bed and once again traveled to the bathroom.

"did I keep you up?" tori asked her final question before he could enter the bathroom. "No" he lied and shut the door. Tori knew he was lying. She knew he didn't want to tell her the truth to spear her some guilt but she still felt guilty. Beck looked so exhausted and knowing it was because of her was killing her. She even felt guilty deciding to go back to sleep but she has to, she's been so tired since she got pregnant.

* * *

"she's pregnant" beck said into this phone as he drove his car to the set.

"she told you?" andre asked and flipped a pancake he was cooking. "yup" beck answered and parked into his personal parking spot that was labeled with his name.

"so what's the bad news?" andre asked referring to the beginning of their conversation when beck said he had 'good news and bad news'.

"we found out yesterday that david, her dad, he has cancer and he's dying" beck heard andre gasp on the other end of the line then he heard a women's voice, he could only guess belonged to jade, question it. Andre explained the conversation to jade before continuing on the phone.

"this is horrible. How is she taking it?"

"not good. She was crying all yesterday then last night she was having nightmares about josh" beck leaned back in his car chair and lifted a hand onto his forehead and rubbed it. "josh? You think maybe it has something to do with her father."

"I don't know. Hey andre I'll talk to you later I have to get to work" they said they goodbyes and beck took off to the huge building to finish filming his next movie.

* * *

"I can't believe my father wants me to forgive josh!" tori yelled over the phone. She's having a 3 way with cat and jade.

"Doesn't he know what that evil bastard did to you!" jade shouted. "he always liked josh and he's convinced he's 'changed'. He even offered to come with me to his jail to talk to him. I can't see him again. I had nightmares all last night just because my dad bought him up. If he thinks I'm ever going to forgive him then he's crazy."

"well maybe you should forgive him…" tori gasp on the other end when she heard cats opinion. "before you mentally punch me let me finish. Your dad has cancer and he wants you to forgive josh. Just do it to make him happy."

"are you insane! He stabbed me! I can't risk that again specially since I'm pregnant!" tori's voice kept raising. "don't yell at me!" Cat streaked on the other end.

"cat she can't forgive him. End of conversation" with that jade hung up and the other two girl followed her lead.

* * *

Wow jade... So did you like this chapter? I really hope you all did. Tell me what you thought and thank you for the wonderful reviews on my last chapter! I love you guys! So will tori actually forgive josh? What gender is the baby? And to continue this question... Will tori's dad live to meet his grandchild? Stay tuned, Your questions will be answered soon.


	22. Code red

"wow jade and andre's wedding was absolutely beautiful!" tori gawked over her close friends wedding. She kicked off her heels and dropped her purse on the kitchen counter.

"yeah it was. Can you believe andre made her wear a pink wedding dress?" beck laughed as the image of jade in a baby pink fluffy dress entered his mind. She looked beautiful but it was just such an unusual sight to see.

"I know! She looked gorgeous but that was hilarious" tori giggled and dropped all her weight onto their sofa. She lifted her right foot to massage her aching feet.

"here let me" beck offered and she gladly accepted."it was really nice that they invited your parents. Your dad seemed to be happy"

"Yeah he was having fun. It was nice" Tori looked down at her stomach and rested a hand on it. It's been 5 months since she found out she was pregnant. Her stomach was beginning to grow rapidly. She's gained a few pounds too. She rubbed her stomach and smiled at beck.

"when are we going to have our wedding?" tori asked concerned that they wont marry before the baby is born. Beck looked up but continued massaging his fiancé's swollen feet.

"trust me tori, I really want to have this wedding but it would be difficult since your pregnant. We might have to wait till after you give birth" tori frowned and looked back at her tummy. Beck heard a soothing sound of humming fill his ears and eventually it turned into words.

_'You were just a small bump_

_Unborn for 4 months then bought to life_

_You might be left with my hair but_

_You still have your fathers eyes'_

Beck closed his eyes and left his ears open to enjoy the beautiful voice that belonged to his soon to be wife. Her voice was quiet but loud enough for him to hear and loud enough for their little baby to enjoy.

"oh my it's kicking" tori said enthusiastically. This was the first time the child has made any movement. Beck softly dropped her foot to the floor and sat next to her on the couch. She grabbed his hand and placed it on the spot it kicked.

"I don't feel… oh! It kicked" beck smiled for this was the first time he has really felt like he's going to be a father. Feeling the movement of his child in tori's stomach was amazing and new for the both of them. "keep singing I think the baby likes it" beck kept his hand on her tummy and she continued.

_'Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice_

_Eyelids closed to be soon opened wide_

_A small bump, in four months_

_you'll open your eyes_

_Cos you my one and only_

_You can wrap your fingers round_

_My thumb and hold me tight_

_Oh, you are my one and only_

_You can wrap your fingers round_

_My thumb and hold me tight_

_And you'll be alright_

_And you can lie with me, with your tiny feet_

_When you half asleep I'll leave you be_

_Right in front of me for a couple weeks_

_So I can keep you safe_

_Cos you my one and only_

_You can wrap your fingers round_

_My thumb and hold me tight_

_Oh, you are my one and only_

_You can wrap your fingers round_

_My thumb and hold me tight_

_And you'll be alright'_

(**A/N I changed the lyrics just a tiny little bit and I left some things out**)

Tori finished with steady humming. The baby kicked a few more times but after a few minutes the hitting subsided.

"SHE really loves your voice" beck finally spoke and grabbed the remote from the coffee table and switched on the tv.

"HE really does" tori took the remote and shut off the tv. "don't you think it's about time we find out what gender this baby is? I _am_ 5 months and the doctor said we can come in for the ultrasound"

"fine I guess I can call the doctor. I prefer the gender to be a surprise but if you want to no so bad" beck sighed and stood up from the couch. He walked to the counter and picked up his phone.

"you don't need to come. I can just know" tori sat up and entered their bedroom to change from her gray maid of honor dress.

"it's fine I know you'll let it slip out by accident anyway" beck expressed his lack of faith when it comes to secrecy with her in a joking way. Tori narrowed her eyes and slipped on her suede pajama shorts.

"I take that to offense" she stuck her tongue out and beck returned his own. "now come in bed with me"

* * *

Tori laid down on the bed covered with a long white sheet of paper. Beck sat beside her and the doctor readied the gel and machine to find out the sex of the baby.

"alright hun pull your shirt up to the middle of your stomach and unbutton your pant button please." tori did as the doctor instructed. The doctor rolled her chair to the other side of the bed.

"warning this will be cold at first but you'll get use to it." beck sat silently as he watched the doctor squeeze purplish almost white gel onto his fiance's stomach then lower the probe. The doctor spread the gel over tori's lower stomach, below the bellybutton.

The couples breath still hitched when they saw their little baby on the monitor. Beck grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the roof of it. "that's our baby" he whispered to her.

"so Dr. Mendez… what's the gender of our baby?" tori asked and a huge smile grew on her face. The doctor chuckled at tori's excitement.

"the gender of your baby is…"

* * *

"Freddy here's his dinner, remember don't open the door this time. He's to dangerous. And after go get the officers so they can escort him to his therapy session" a women dressed in a gray suit handed the man named freddy a tray of food. He grabbed the tray and walked down a long hallway to the last room on the right.

He slipped the food through a little opening in the steel door. "here's your food josh." freddy waited a few seconds or what felt like an hour but there was no response and the food didn't move.

"josh? Are you ok?" freddy waited another few minutes but when there was no answer he decided to peek through the little opening he pushed the food through. The room was dark, the only light that filled the area was the dim bulb hanging from the top of the room. Two beds sat on opposite sides of the room and a toilet in a corner. Usually one bed is occupied since josh had no other roommate but for some unusual reason the bed was empty.

Freddy narrowed his eyes and started down the hallway to the women in the front.

"hey samantha did josh go to therapy early?" he asked. The women looked up and pushed a jet black strain of her short hair behind her ear.

"oh… uh hey freddy. No josh isn't at therapy now" she smiled nervously and didn't break eye contact with the attractive man in front o her.

"well is he outside with some of the guys or maybe downstairs with a visit?" he became desperate for an answer confirming josh's whereabouts but when samantha's smiling face twisted into confusion his worst nightmare was confirmed instead.

"oh no!" he stretched over the desk to the microphone to make an announcement.

"WE HAVE A CODE RED. I REPEAT CODE RED! JOSH, PRISONER NUMBER 2397, WHEREABOUTS ARE UNKNOWN. LOCK UP THE REST OF THE PRISONERS, SOUND THE ALARM AND ALL POLICE OFFICERS SEARCH THE PREMISES " he shouted over the microphone then took his finger off the little red button and ran the opposite direction.

Loud alarms sounded, hundreds of prisoners where locked into their cells again and police officers scattered around, weapons in hands and ready for anything. Josh's cell was searched and so was the rest of the place. He wasn't found.

"freddy, there is no way he got out on his own. His must of had help from a inside worker. I know you had nothing to do with this but I'm required to bring you and the rest of your co workers in for questioning one by one. Follow me" freddy sighed and followed the detective/ his very close friend into a police car.

All across the world on every television, ever radio station, on every channel, every phone and every other electronic devise people where warned about the mans escape.

* * *

"the gender of your baby is…" just as the doctor went to finish her sentence she was cut off with a loud announcement coming over her monitor.

**(A/N I don't remember if I came up with a last name for josh so I'll make one up now)**

"The police have recently informed us that prisoner, Josh Thomas, has escaped. He is 24, has sandy blonde hair, 6 foot 2, well built, green eyes, tan skin and a scar across his cheek. If you see a man who fits this description contact your local police department immediately. He is a threat to safety." the womens voice stopped and a heavy silence filled the room.

Beck, stunned, look at tori's face that stood frozen. Her eyes where wide and her mouth gaped a little. Her grip on beck tightened so much he was scared she would crush his hand.

"babe… baby… Are you ok?" beck asked still watching her. The doctor stood in confusion of tori's horrible reaction to the escape.

"I-I'm… I'm fine" she answered after a few thick seconds. "can we just know if it's a girl or boy now"

beck knew this escape thing was killing her and she was truly terrified for her and her babies life. Beck was probably just as terrified as her too. If josh places a hand on tori and risks her and his unborn child's life he would probably kill him.

"um… ok. The gender of your baby is…"

* * *

**Tehe a cliffy…. Well I really hope you liked this chapter. I'm so sorry I took so long to update and in return I might, if I get a chance, update again today. I have to clean my house first then I'll write the next chapter. If I don't update again today then most likely I will tomorrow. And let me say wow… 236 reviews! You guess make me feel so special. Your comments are all so amazing and I love them! Keep them coming please. And let me know what gender you want the baby to be. I want to incorporate your ideas. Thank you!**


	23. He returns

**Yupp I finally updating! God, I'm soooo freaking sorry I haven't updated in months! I had writers block and just ugh I should not be making excuses right now. You all probably hate me. And this chapter probably sucks because it's been so long. I give you permission to track me down and skin me alive... except, I really don't . I love all of you and I'm so so sorry.**

* * *

Tori paced Cat's living room. Beck was suppose to pick her up an hour ago and when she calls him he says he'll be there any minute. Well Tori doesn't want to wait anymore. She grabs her purse, puts on her jean jacket, says goodbye and headed out the door ignoring Cat begging her not to go out alone.

Tori walked down the side walk when her phone rang. "Hello beck" She said calmly but with a hint of anger in her voice. "Tori? Where are you? Cat called me panicking. She said you left" he asked worryingly. She huffed. "I didn't want to wait so I left. I'm walking down the sidewalk." she rested an arm on her growing belly and sat on a bench, her feet where killing her. "Stay there babe I'm coming now. You shouldn't have left alone" she hung up and dropped her phone in her bag.

Tori stared into the night sky, counting the billions of stars when she heard an odd sound. She snapped her head around in every direction seeing if anything will come into sight. Nothing. When she finally begun to relax she felt a presence. She froze when finger tips grazed down the side of her face and onto her shoulder. She debated on whether to turn to see the person who the fingers belonged to or to stay perfectly still and maybe, just maybe, they'll go away. Ultimately she came face to face with him and right then she regretted ever leaving Cat's house.

"Surprised?" He spoke in a dark, cold voice with a smirk that sent shivers down her spine.

Beck drove slowly down the empty rode constantly watching the sidewalk to see any trace of Tori. She told him she was still near Cat's but it's so dark he can barley see. He decided to flip on his high beams and that's when something caught his eye. It was a young women with chestnut brown hair laying on the sidewalk and a dirty blonde, well built man who fit the description, standing over her. Panic struck in his stomach. Beck pulled to the curb and the man next to Tori looked up then ran away in a flash. Beck jumped out his car and ran to the still body.

"Tori! Tori baby!" He gathered his fiancé in his arms and shook her softly but she didn't wake. Panic rose through him again and he felt a bile rise in this throat but he fought it off. Now is not the time to get sick.

Beck remembered their baby. He looked at her stomach and tori had her arms covering as much of her the large bump as she could. That's when Beck noticed the developing bruises and gruesome cuts on her arms. She tried to protect the baby.

"Oh please! Please no!" He pulled out his phone and dialed 911. They answered, he told them his location and in just a few minutes that felt like forever there was flashing lights surrounding them. Men came rushing over with a stretcher and pulled Tori onto it. Beck tried to climb into the ambulance with them but he remembered his car. He can't just leave it there unless he wants it to be stolen.

"Keep my fiancé and our daughter alive, Please I have to drive to the hospital." A man nodded his head and both the vehicles left at the same time. Beck sped down the high way and finally pulled into the hospital and ran into the emergency.

"Name?" An orange haired women asked when beck showed up in front of the desk. "Beck Oliver" He said breathless from running so much. The women typed something into the computer. "Who are you here to see?" The women popped her gum. "Victoria Vega" The women typed something else in then looked at him. "I'm sorry, you can't see her now. She's in critical state and is being worked on as we speak. You can sit down over there and when you can see her I'll let you know" Beck at to bite his lip so he wouldn't argue and walked over to an empty chair and sat down.

Hours went by and Beck received no information from the nurse or any doctor. He was beginning to get impatient. He stood up to go talk to the women at the desk for the millionth time when a doctor came into the room and called his name. Beck walked to the man and they disappeared behind a door and entered an empty hallway.

"Mr. Oliver, I don't know how to say this…" Beck's stomach turned and tear raced to his eyes. _Dear god please tell me she's okay_ he begged to himself. "She'll be fine. She has a broken arm and sprained wrist, a few bruises and pretty bad cuts. Thankfully she doesn't have a concussion." Beck let out a breathe he didn't realize he was holding but before he could smile the doctor continued with some more news.

'But… whatever happened to her it caused her to go into premature labor. We put her under anesthetic to be sure she wouldn't wake and we had to have a c-section and because the baby is only 6 months we'll have to keep her here until she's fully developed." Beck stared at the doctor.

"I-is she going to be okay? Is t-there… anything wrong with her?" he stuttered worried something bad could have happened to his daughter. He would break down if she had any medical problems because he took forever to pick up his pregnant fiancé.

"It's to early to tell but when she was born she didn't cry. That doesn't necessarily mean anything is wrong with her but we'll have to do some test to be sure." Beck wondered if this doctor had any emotions. His voice didn't crack or stutter when delivering such horrible news. "c-can I see her?"

"right now some of our doctors are checking her out and hooking her up to machines that will help her survive. If you wish you can see your wife" beck nodded not bothering to correct the man because he truly thought of Tori as his wife already. The doctor led Beck to a room. "She might be sleeping, we gave her some pain medication" Beck nodded and hesitantly walked into the room.

"Hey Mr. Oliver?" the doctor called before beck could fully enter the room. He turned around and nodded. "Did you guys pick a name for the baby yet?"

"No" Beck sighed. He's been giving the name thing a lot of thought but right now he can't pick anything without his fiancés opinion.

"Tori?" whispered when he entered the room. Expecting her to be asleep, he was surprised when her head turned to face him by the door. "Beck" She looked at him with sleepy eyes. "Oh babe I was so worried" He raced to her bed, sat down and took her hand.

"I'm okay" Tori forced a weak smile and placed a hand on her stomach. Beck looked at her hand then her surprised face, did she not know yet? He watched as she rubbed her stomach and stared down at it shocked. "B-beck" She looked at him and instantly broke into tears. Beck wrapped his arms around her. "Hun it's okay. She's fine" tori looked up at him.

"W-what?"

"Our baby, she's okay. You went into premature labor and they did a c-section. They have her and their doing some test to make sure she's okay." Beck informed Tori so she wouldn't freak out further. Tears danced on her eye lids but Tori couldn't be sure if they were from happiness that her babies alive or sadness.

"This is all my fault. If I didn't leave… oh god!" The tears where tears of guilt tori settled on. "No no Tori it's not your fault" Beck tried to convince her but Tori wasn't hearing any of it because it was her fault and no matter what Beck said Tori would always believe it.

"What are we going to name her?" Beck asked, changing the subject to hopefully get Tori to stop crying. Tori's breathing stopped for a second when she looked at Beck. "I… I don't know"

"Well where going to have to pick a name" beck looked Tori in the keys, tried to tell her everything's okay, that their baby will be okay and that their family will be okay, with just his eyes. Tori must have read them because soon she was nodding and smiling a little.

"Okay"

* * *

**SO what do you guys think? Do you hate me? This chapter was pretty rushed because I was kinda forcing myself to write this. I lost interest in it to be honest but yeah... okay. Names for the baby?**


End file.
